


Faith is Mine!

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Non-Consent, Drama & Romance, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Ghoul Sex, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous Character, Rituals, Romance, Rough Sex, Satanism, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: This is on hiatus for a bit until I can find my passion for it again. I do still want to work on it eventually, but life is sucking all my joy away so we shall see...Cardinal Copia comes home from touring, but his job has only just begun. A Sister of Sin is assigned to work with him. She is unlike anyone he's met before, but he wants to try and make it work with her. However..she has a LOT more baggage than he bargained for. And there is also another Sister that has been causing trouble around the church. Will the Sister's "baggage" cause trouble for Copia? Can they get over the trials that Satan throws at them? Will Copia realize his destiny? We shall see!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be just called "Cardinal Copia" which I eventually thought sucked as a title. I will probably constantly edit this work because I never think it's good enough, but let me know if you like it at all.

The Cardinal lowered his head on the pillow in the cramped bed of the tour bus. While he was happy that the last show of this leg of the tour was over, he was more looking forward to being back in his four poster bed in his own room again. Yes, the crypts of their church harbored its own horrors, but it was still home..and his room was always safe. As he lay in the bed thinking of home, he also thought of the tour. The average person assumed he was just in a band that traveled around playing music, but the Cardinal knew better. During every show, the church added new members to the congregation...and everyone else that they could not possess with the spirit of the Dark Father, was added to the list of bodies that would be consumed by the spread of his plague. Of course, no one knew yet what they were being exposed to, but they would learn when the time was right. The thought of finally seeing his plan come to fruition made his hairs stand on end...but he was getting ahead of himself. He really had no idea how long this plan would take. At least his idea was moving faster along than the Papas before him. Papa Nihil was now too old for ritual possessions and conversions, but that is why his sons were supposed take over..but they had failed miserably. Papa Emeritus I had at least a good idea with creating the musical act...but he was already too advanced in age to really handle the job. Papa II and Papa III were just too preoccupied with other things. They forgot about the end goal and had decided to have too much fun. Not that fun was frowned upon by the church, but there is a time and place. The thought of the type of "fun" Emeritus the Third had brought to mind some of the fun times he himself had while on tour, and as Copia reminisced, he slowly drifted to sleep.

After what seemed like a very short time, Copia was awakened abruptly by a someone he thought was a complete stranger. He was frightened at first but then realized that the man hovering far too close to his face was the Aether Ghoul. At this point, the glamour had changed him into something almost completely unrecognizable and he looked almost like a normal man. In his grogginess, he'd forgotten that this was the form that Aether took to travel. Aether stared at him with a look of urgency in his eyes when Copia lay back down after his mild fright.

"OK ok, I'm getting up."

The Ghoul silently walked away and Copia watched him get off the bus. Now that he was alone, Copia forced himself out from the small space that had been his bed for most of the last 6 months and quickly pulled on a black dress shirt and pants. It was not exactly proper church attire, but he didn't care, he was just getting on a plane for Satan's sake. After also grabbing some sunglasses from the table and his trenchcoat from the front of the bus, he finally exited. All around him were people hauling luggage and equipment from the bus to the private plane that the church had provided. Copia knew his luggage was taken care of so he boarded the waiting plane, anxious to sit down and possibly get back to sleep. When did I get so old? he thought to himself.

Upon entering the plane, he saw his pack of Ghouls in human form playing with a few of his rats. It was a sweet scene until he saw it...a red envelope sitting in the chair that he assumed was his. This did not bode well. He had seen this stationary before as a favorite of Papa Nihil himself, and he generally did not send letters unless it was something dire. As he slowly walked to his chair, his rat Asmodeus quickly ran up and grabbed the envelope with his teeth and started running away, as if sensing Copia's apprehension to even look at it. Unfortunately, since no one is safe from bad news, Copia followed the rat to the back of the cabin. Just as he caught up to the tiny creature, one of the Ghouls nearby also decided that he would join in the fun and grabbed the envelope from Asmodeus, also with his teeth. The rat struggled for a second before giving in to the obviously much stronger opponent.

"Grazie Dew, but I need that envelope back now."

The Ghoul named Dewdrop simply sat there with the envelope in his mouth staring at Copia.

"Dewdrop, I'm serious..I need that envelope."

As Copia reached to take the letter from the Ghoul's mouth, he turned his head to the side as if to say "No, this is my toy now."  
  
It was then that Copia had enough. He was just too tired for this nonsense so he grabbed the envelope to attempt to wrench it from the Ghoul's mouth. Dewdrop held tight and even began to shake his head around like a dog playing tug-of-war with his master. After more effort than he would have liked, Dewdrop finally released the letter from his grasp. Copia nearly lost his footing from the sudden halt of the struggle but regained his composure before stomping away grumpily to his seat.

"Damned Ghouls..if I wanted hell hounds I would've asked for them."

*Cardinal Copia,  
I am writing to you this day with news of Sister Imperator. There has been an unforseen accident and she has been relegated to hospital for convalescence until she heals. Hence, she will be unable to greet you upon your arrival home. You will also have to take up her duties immediately upon arrival as I do not trust our other Sisters with the finances as I would her. You will have to do in the meantime. Also, we are due to have a new crop of sacrifices in within the next couple of weeks and they need to be prepared. I trust that you won't fuck it up like my bleeding heart son Emeritus III did the last time.   
Finally, I need a report of your tour's progress as soon as you can once you are home. I expect that it should only take you a week to write, so I'll give you 3 days. God created the world in 6 days, Satan can destroy it in half that time so I figure if 3 days is good enough for our Dark Father, it's good enough for me.   
We shall anxiously await your return.  
Sincerely in Sin,   
Papa Nihil*

"Fottuto bastardo..." Cardinal Copia sat with the letter in his lap for a long while contemplating his long so-called "vacation." He almost regretted taking this position, but knowing it would be worth it in the end, he decided to start on the report the Papa requested and put off the nap he desperately wanted. He pulled out the briefcase that had been conveniently stored next to his chair, pulled out a laptop and his notes, and began to write.

By the time the long flight from Canada to Sweden was finished, Copia had gotten a quarter of the way through his report. Satan was on his side after all.

After getting off the plane and an annoyingly long car ride, he finally arrived at the sprawling private estate that the Church called the "Anti-Vatican." Sure, the main building looked like something built by Swedish aristocrats from the 1700s (which it technically was) but underneath was a labyrinth of catacombs and caverns as well as elaborately decorated apartments for prominent clergy members. It was the underground that was the real heart of the Church. As he and the Ghouls entered the estate and made their way to the underground, he saw the Ghoul's transformation from human looking, to their natural form. Their faces bore a close resemblance of how the Ghoul masks looked at the ritual shows, but their bodies looked more demonic and animalistic..with black to gray skin, a tail, hints of fur, and fingers with claw-like nails. You could tell that they felt more at ease and began jumping around excitedly like pups at play. Copia decided that he had better start looking the part as well so he hurriedly got to his room and shut the door. He knew at any moment someone was going to start bugging him so he'd better get into his cassock.

After Copia changed into his red Cardinal cassock, he set to checking on his rats. His pets had an elaborate cage setup built into the wall that also had an exit going through the wall so that they could run between rooms, go down into the catacombs, and even go outside if they should choose to do so. Of course, the rats never ran away since they were no ordinary pets. They also had been imbued with the spirit of the Dark Father and had intelligence far beyond that of a normal animal. The Cardinal’s connection to them allowed him the ability to communicate with them like no one else could..but they still found ways to communicate their needs with the rest of the clergy members. Other than the Cardinal himself, the rats favored the Ghouls second. He figured it was their animalistic nature that made them get along so well. When he opened the cage, so many of his sons and daughters greeted him that he could hardly keep up.

"Buongiorno, Veronica, Simon, Levi..no Nezumi don't pull on Katya's tail..silly girl."

The rats showed their love by licking his hands, running up his arm to his shoulder, and some just sat there calmly while he scratched behind their ears. Finally, there was a knock on the door, 'and now it begins' Copia thought. When he answered there was a lovely woman there, but she was dressed in the standard attire of a Sister of Sin..which was not really much unlike a standard nun's habit.

"Good evening your Eminence, my name is Sister Gwynanon Esto. I've been assigned to serve as your new comfort maiden.."

Copia interrupted, "I don't need any comforting dear sister, now if you'll excuse me.."

As Copia went to close the door on his unwelcomed visitor, the Sister placed her hand on the door to keep it from closing and exclaimed, "I'm also your new assistant and secretary your Eminence."

"Ah, well then," Copia surrendered, "I suppose you'd better come in."

The Cardinal opened the door and the Sister followed him to a circular wooden table Copia had in the front half of his apartment that he used as a study. The Sister sat down in a chair that faced the rat cage wall, opened up a briefcase that she had brought in with her, and pulled out a laptop.

As the nun pulled out some paperwork from her briefcase, she questioned the Cardinal. "So your Eminence, how was the tour?"

"Fruitful...occasionally gruesome, but for sure exhausting" he answered.

"Well the Infernal One's work is never done." she quipped.

"Indeed." Copia went back to tending to his rats while he spoke to her. "So, Sister Gwynanon, si?"

"You may call me Gwyn Your Eminence."

"Ah Gwyn..much easier thank you. So uh.." he continued, "What happened to Sister Marjorie?"

"She is now Unholy Mother Marjorie."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was promoted about a month ago and sent to the Sisters of Gabriel's Woe convent in California. She told me to tell you that she will miss you and that if your tour comes by her area again, she'd have her chain shackles polished just for you. She knows how much you love it when they sparkled and shined against her skin." Gwyn smiled seductively.

The Cardinal stopped what he was doing and reminisced for a moment thinking of the fun times he had with Marjorie.

"Do me a favor Gwyn and send a letter to the Unholy Mother for me. Give my regards and congratulations. Let her know I'd be happy to take up her offer if Satan grants me the opportunity to do so."

"I will do that Your Eminence. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes, Papa Nihil has given me the daunting task of providing him a tour report in 3 days time. It would help me immensely if you could help organize my notes and compile them together by date and city. I'm afraid that I never seem to have much time to write much more than a few notes for each show on whatever scrap of paper I have available. There were so many willing participants this time that I could hardly keep track. You can find my notes in my briefcase."

He pointed at the corner of the room where his briefcase and other luggage seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Sister was not surprised at the seemingly miraculous appearance of something that was not there a second ago. She'd seen many wondrous things since taking up her position in the Anti-Vatican. She got up, grabbed the briefcase, and sat it down on the table to open it.

"However," the Cardinal interrupted, "before you start, do you happen to know how my daughter Persephone is doing?"

"She is quite well your Eminence. I took care of her personally throughout her pregnancy and she ended up having a litter of 13 pups about a week ago. All are well and are being watched by Sister Suzanne at the moment."

"13?! Really..what an incredible number! I always knew she was special. I will have to visit her soon. What about Charlotte? I know she was having a difficult pregnancy and I hated to leave her to go on tour...but such is life."

"She is doing well too your Eminence. She had 6 pups. We almost lost one, but Satan willed him to live and he is stronger now. All that's left to do with her brood is to find their names."

"Fantastic! Bring her to me tomorrow after breakfast. I'm sure she has been anxious to hear their names said aloud."

"Indeed your Eminence. I'm afraid I am only able to communicate in pictures with your children so the names are difficult to interpret."

"It gets easier with practice. Oh, and before I forget, can you write down the new pairings I would like for my children. I think this time I would like to have Satanas with Amelia," he points to a rat on his shoulder, "Simon here with his beloved Isabella." To the rat, "Yes, I know Simon, she's the most beautiful girl on the planet. And then finally, Lucifer with Liliana."

"Actually, your Eminence. I believe Lucifer might be way ahead of you since I saw him in her nest just before I came to you today."

Copia laughed, "Sneaky devil, he could not wait a moment longer. Well then have someone keep an eye on them for me please. I'm sure she will be with child soon enough. He tends to be a little, how do you say…overzealous with his women."

"Indeed your Eminence," Gwyn chuckled, "I've heard many stories. I suppose that is why he is named after the Morningstar himself?"

"Quite so my dear, quite so." he smiled. "Well I suppose we had get better get down to business." Copia picked up Simon the rat from his shoulder and put him back in the cage and shut the door. He then sat down at the table with Gwyn.

"So, where should we start your Eminence?" Gwyn asked Copia.

"I wish we could start with a nap, but I don't have time to dally about in bed."

"Well your Eminence, I do have something to offer you that could invigorate you that doesn't necessarily have to take place in a bed. However, you did turn me down when I first came to your door."

"Ah, si..mi dispiace for being abrupt before. The tour has been long and grueling and I'm afraid that I'm becoming a cranky old man. And to think Sister Imperator wanted me for my youth.."

"Well I accept you apology your Eminence, but I don't think you act or look old at all. In fact I'm very pleased with your appearance. His Infernal Majesty graced you with great beauty." Gwyn blushed slightly.

"As he did you as well Gwyn..your lovely face is a welcoming site...as is your body."

"Would you like to see more of my body your Eminence?"

Copia could feel himself harden underneath his cassock. "Mmm, very much so my dear. I'm afraid I've only seen the odd Ghoulette breast here and there while on tour so a human one would be most welcome."

Gwyn pushed her chair back and stood up. Copia looked at her like he was seeing her with new eyes. It seems that he had not noticed before how form fitting Sister Gwyn's habit was. He could see almost every curve through the long dress she wore and while he had not really noticed before, the keyhole in the front that showed off her cleavage was quite enticing. The Sister reached behind her neck to undo the clasp of the fabric that encircled the fair skin of her neck. Once the clasp was undone, he could hear the zipper start to go down on its own in the back. As it went down, she slowly removed her arms from the sleeves and the whole thing eventually dropped to the floor. She was completely naked under the dress, and now she was only wearing her veil and grucifix. Copia reveled at the sight of her body.

"Come closer my dear." he said motioning for her to walk closer to where he was sitting. Copia sat there at first just examining her, then he reached out his hand to touch her hips. He stroked her skin gently to just get a feel of it. He could tell that his touch raised goose pimples on her skin. He lifted his other hand to her left hip and began to stroke that side as well, ever so slightly inching his hands towards her buttocks. Once he had a cheek in each hand, he pulled her closer to his face, forcing her to open her legs and essentially stand hovering above his lap. From the way she was standing, his face was mere inches from her fragrant sex. The smell was intoxicating to him, and he just had to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. In an instant, Copia's face was buried into her sex, his right hand braced her back and buttocks so she wouldn't topple over while his left hand reached up to her breasts. The taste of her caused his cock to harden like it had not in what seemed like ages. Had he been a true Roman Cardinal, the sight of his member pushing against the fabric of his cassock would have been a grievous sin. Luckily, he'd been fortunate to grow up following the true Savior of the Earth, the lustful Lord Satan. When he'd finally had enough and he could bear his stiffness no longer, he pulled away and bade her to "Kneel." Once on her knees, she could finally see what she had done to him. His cassock bulged at the Cardinal’s waist obscenely. Unwilling to wait and undo each delicate button, the Cardinal ripped open the cassock from his waist to the floor. Finally his aching member was free from it's confines. Gwyn immediately knew what to do and took the Cardinal’s throbbing manhood into her mouth.

"Fuck.." the Cardinal moaned, almost losing himself to his passions too quickly. The busyness of the tour had prevented this kind of thing from happening so he had almost forgotten what a woman felt like. Once he acclimated himself, he could feel his desire building again. Gwyn was adept and knew how to take him in deeply without it causing her any discomfort. However, this was still not good enough for the Cardinal and he wanted something different...something a little more primal. The Cardinal put his hand on the Sister's head and pulled off the veil that she still wore and then proceeded to grab a handful of her long hair to wrap around his fist. Once her hair was secure in his grasp, he lifted her head off of his cock and pulled her up off her knees by her hair as he also stood up himself. Once both were upright, he violently pushed her head down onto the table so that she could be bent over it with him behind her. While still holding her head to the table, he entered her from behind. He almost nearly lost himself again, but he held it together and began to thrust himself in and out of her soaked cunt. The feeling was exquisite and the Sister's cries of pleasure washed over his ears like a dulcet melody. As the tension in his groin built, he let go of the Sister's hair and grasped each of her hips with his hands. His thrusts became more and more violent as he desperately climbed toward his plateau. As he reached his climax, he pushed himself as deep as he could inside her and inadvertently spoke the name of man's oppressor, "Oh god...fuck.."  
Feeling Copia lose himself inside her caused Gwyn to cum hard herself. She felt the wetness of herself and the Cardinal run down her leg. Once spent, the Cardinal laid his head down onto Gwyn's back while his cock still throbbed deep inside her. Neither of them willing to move, they stayed in that position for a few minutes. Once he though he could move again, Copia straightened up and then sat immediately back down in his chair. His now semi-flacid dick peaking through the rip he had made in his cassock. Luckily it was just a few buttons that would need to be sewn back on, he thought.   
Copia watched Gwyn as she straightened from her bent over position.

"Well you Eminence, that was quite invigorating," she smiled, "I hope you are ready to get to work now."

"I believe I am." Copia stood up and smiled back at her, "But I believe a more comfortable place would help us focus better, no? Would you care to join me in the bedroom?"

Gwyn looked at him dubiously. Copia raised his right hand like he was swearing an oath. "I promise not to ravish you again," Copia paused, "at least until after most of the work is done."

The look that the Cardinal gave Gwyn was quite lascivious, but she trusted him. "Very well then your Eminence, lead the way."

The Cardinal took Gwyn's hand into his own and guided her towards his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Gwyn and Cardinal Copia have duties to perform...but their day gets a bit disrupted, and not really in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a little..but not much.

The next day, Gwyn awoke in a strange bed. However, after a minute, she realized that it was not really a strange bed, it was just not one she was used to, seeing as it was Copia's bed. The sheets were red satin, as was the comforter. The comforter seemed to be filled with something that was soft and warm. She was almost lulled back to sleep until she heard the door open to the bedroom and she heard Copia speak.

"Ah, good, you are awake." Copia walked in wearing a red satin robe that went slightly past his knees. It was embellished with an ornate grucifix on his left breast, just like some of his tour outfits. Copia sat down on the bed next to her. He seemed invigorated and well rested. It also seemed like he had showered already and applied a new coat of paint around his eyes.

"Yes, sort of." Gwyn said groggily. She sat up in the bed but still kept herself covered since she was still naked from the night before.

"Well, my dear, there is breakfast outside on a tray if you are hungry. I'd be happy to bring it in for you. You could even eat in bed if you wish." Copia grinned at her.

"That sounds lovely, your Eminence, but you really don't have to humor me. I know I'm basically just your employee, you don't have to treat me like your lover." Gwyn laughed cynically. "I know the Church frowns on the Sisters getting too close to their superiors."

The smile Copia had on his face disappeared. Gwyn noticed the change in him immediately. He had been leaning in her direction and staring into her eyes, but now he sat up straight and averted his gaze towards the door.

Gwyn thought that maybe the talk of work ruined his mood, "Not that I didn't enjoy our time together your Eminence."

Copia got up from the bed, still not looking in Gwyn's direction, he straightened out his robe.  
"As did I, but I suppose you're right, my dear." he said flatly. "My offer still stands, you may stay in my bed as long as you wish. I will be back later after a meeting with Cardinal Ranier and we can get back to work."

"Of course your Eminence. I will also fetch your daughter Charlotte and her new pups per your request. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Copia finally looked back at Gwyn for a brief moment and gave her a small smile. It seemed that the thought of seeing one of his beloved rats had perked him up a bit. "Yes, that does sound lovely. Grazie, Gwyn."

Copia finally headed towards the door and opened it. Before he stepped out, he stopped and turned his head slightly back towards Gwyn but didn't really look at her.

"By the way Gwyn, the reason I'm committed to our Lord Satan is because of the freedom he allows me...no one can make me do something that I do not want to do. Our Father also loves us for who we are, even if the creator is ashamed of what he made."

Copia finally left the room and shut the door. Gwyn sat in the bed kind of in shock. "What exactly was that supposed to mean!" she quietly said to herself. Of course she knew of the teachings of the clergy, but she had no idea what Copia trying to say to her or why he was acting so strangely just now. But she didn't have time to think about it right now. She knew that Cardinal Ranier was a man of few words so she doubted the meeting he had with Copia would be long.

Once fully out of the bed, she noticed a new habit dress had been laid out for her on a chair that sat next to the Cardinal’s mirrored vanity. This one was unlike the ones she had worn before. It was similar in style yes, but instead of the traditional black, it was Cardinal red. Gwyn thought that this might happen. The highest members of the clergy had a tendency to want their immediate subordinates dress to match their own style. Gwyn assumed that she might have a few more surprise outfits headed her way soon. "At least Copia had some nice outfits" she thought to herself.

After Gwyn dressed for the day, she made up the Cardinal’s bed, stopped by the breakfast tray outside the Cardinal’s bedroom to grab a bagel and quickly stuff a couple sausages links and a piece of bacon in her mouth, and rushed to the room where the Cardinal’s rat Charlotte was being kept. In the room she was met with another sister, Sister Ciara.

"Good mornin' Gwyn! Ha-ware-ya today?"

"I am well Sister, I came to fetch Charlotte for his Eminence the Cardinal. How is she doing?"

"Oh fine fine. The lil' babes are going right bananas today since they all heard the Cardinal is back home. Charlotte the poor dear is barely able to rein them in now with them gettin' so big ."

Gwyn giggled,"Well I'm sure all mothers go through the same thing. Well I really can't stay and chat, I'm sure the Cardinal will be about done with his meeting and we just have so much to do today."

"Ay, I'm sure you'll be right "busy" today..just like last night, eh?" Sister Ciara winked her left eye in Gwyn's direction. Gwyn knew what the Sister was implying.

"Now now Sister, a lady never kisses and tells, or in this case, fucks and tells..so I'll just leave it at that." Gwyn gave Sister Ciara a smile and gathered up Charlotte and her 6 children in a carrier to take them back to the Cardinal’s apartment.

Once they returned, Gwyn grabbed her laptop and went back to the Cardinal’s bedroom and shut the door. She opened up the carrier on the bed and sat down with the rats so she could watch them while she worked. After about an hour had passed, Gwyn became concerned, as did the rat Charlotte. She could tell Charlotte knew something was up by the images of the Cardinal she transmitted into Gwyn's head.

Gwyn tried to reassure her, "It's ok Charlotte, I'm sure it's just because he's been gone so long. Lots of work to catch up on." But Gwyn kind of knew better. Cardinal Ranier hated long meetings, something else must have happened, but she tried to not let her worry convey to the already stressed rat mother.

Suddenly, they all heard the door to the Cardinal’s apartment open up and then it slammed back closed startling the rats as well as Gwyn herself. Charlotte gathered her children back into the carrier and Gwyn got up to check what was going on. She first listened through the door to see if she could hear if it was for sure the Cardinal. One could never be too careful with the occasional demon or spirit roaming the hallways. From behind the bedroom door she could hear a lot of shuffling and then she heard something slam on a table followed by an "Oh, shit…damnit" and then finally a lot of noise like things were crashing and falling on the ground. Since she was sure that it was the Cardinal’s voice that she heard, Gwyn opened up the bedroom door to see what was the matter. What she found was a toppled over table, a broken vase that once had flowers in it, and a messy and a slightly wet Cardinal on the floor. Gwyn raced over to him to help him up as the Cardinal tried to lift himself up unsuccessfully slipping on the water from the flower vase.

"Your Eminence, what happened?!"

"Those damn Cardinals happened! They ambushed me! They don't understand me at all."

Gwyn offered her arm to help him up and once upright, the Cardinal started to brush himself off. "I meant with the table and vase, your Eminence, but yes I was also interested in how the meeting yet."

"Ah, yes..sorry. I'm afraid I took out my anger over the meeting on this poor table and vase, and it took out it's anger on me by causing me to trip."

"Apparently. So all of the Cardinals were at the meeting?"

"Yes, every fucking one and they all expressed their displeasure with my plan. And of course they all complained that they weren't chosen for the Ghost project. It seems they never got a chance to tell me before I left and decided to wait until now to tell me how much they despise my songs."

"Well, your Eminence, jealousy is a sin for a reason. As one of the Dark Father's clergy, we do not shy from things that make us human."

"Yes Gwyn, I'm well aware of our Father's teachings…but Satan is also wise enough to know that sins can still destroy you. He is well aware that his pride drove him to where he is now."

"True, but he also knows that, while he may have erred in some of his actions, his jealousy and pride are natural reactions to the situation he was in. The Creator made him better and more beautiful than all others, yet he favored us flawed humans over his first creations. I would feel the same if my parents favored my younger sister over me. Perhaps that is how the Cardinal’s are feeling right now. They are jealous because you were favored by Sister Imperator and got the job even if you didn't have as many accomplishments as some your colleagues."

"Ack..don't remind me. Cardinal Lucio, really hates that I'm second only to him for employee of the month awards."

"Well we all know that Emeritus the Third and him were friends so that's probably why he got so many."

"Ha!, agreed."

"So, you see your Eminence, you really ARE the best man for the job. Maybe some people don't understand your ways, but YOU know what is right, you just need to find a better way to convince them. But, if it helps..I believe in you Your Eminence."

Gwyn took Copia's hand in her own in reassurance. Copia squeezed her hand gently and patted the back of her hand with his other hand. "Thank you Gwyn, that means a lot."

"Well, now that your anger has abated, are you ready to meet Charlotte's children?"

"What? They are here already?"

"You did ask me yesterday to bring them after breakfast today."

"Ah, yes…I did didn't I. I spaced it. Well then..let's go!" Copia excitedly headed towards the parlor.

"Um, no your Eminence..they are in the bedroom, I thought it would be more comfortable."

"Ah, quite right. Daddy's coming Charlotte my dear!" The Cardinal did a silly little turn on his feet that made Gwyn giggle a bit and thought *Who is this man and why is he such an adorable dork all of a sudden?*

Upon entering the bedroom, Charlotte and her children exited the carrier to greet the Cardinal. Their joy was easily conveyed to both humans in the room and as soon and Copia sat down on the bed, Charlotte ran into his lap and he scooped her up to kiss her head and nuzzle her to his face. "Well hello again Charlotte, how is my sweet princess?"

Gwyn assumed that she must have said something to him that she did not understand because he answered back, "Well my dear, motherhood will do that. So, tell me about your little ones here."

He put her down and the rat went up to each of her children to tell the Cardinal each of their names. Occasionally she would have to push the baby rat forward with her nose because they were too distracted by their other siblings, but eventually all six had a name that the Cardinal said aloud. Gwyn watched the scene from the side of the room and thought about the Cardinal. It was almost funny that this man could be so gentle and sweet and also be the de-facto leader what some would consider an "evil" organization. It just goes to show how little people thought of the Dark Father and his disciples. People forget that Lord Lucifer was an angel once before…a being of goodness. Lucifer didn't forget his good side, he just embraced the dark as well. Gwyn saw much of the Lord Lucifer in Copia.

Once Copia had visited with Charlotte and her children enough that the rats were getting sleepy, Copia opened up a wooden panel in the wall that revealed a large hidden cage. It seemed that this cage did not have an exit to the rest of the estate like his others did.

"They don't need to go back to the nursery?" Gwyn asked.

"Not anymore. Charlotte has assured me that her children are grown enough to not have to stay with the smaller pups, but I shall keep them here until they are big enough to be with the rest of the pack. I generally do this with most of my new mothers. It makes the transition easier. So Sister…what is next on our agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Well your Eminence, I'm about two thirds of the way finished with your report to Papa Nihil. I just need a few more additions from you and I'm pretty sure we can be done by the deadline."

"Fantastic! Well done Sister! Well…I suppose we should get to it then."

The Cardinal headed to the bedroom door while Gwyn grabbed her laptop and the empty carrier. The Cardinal opened the door for Gwyn and they both headed towards the Cardinal’s study area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately no smut in this one...but we all can't have everything we want lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop drops in on the Cardinal and Gwyn unexpectedly..Gwyn is not happy, but agrees to see him later. All is fun until Dew gets jealous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some rough sex in this...all consensual, but could be considered consensual non-consent. There is also some feels...it gets gushy ya'll.

After a long day of work, the Cardinal and Gwyn were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh…it never ends!" Copia exclaimed angrily. He started to get up to answer the door but Gwyn stopped him.

"You've had enough stress your Eminence, stay there, I'll go get it."

Gwyn got up and exited the small study to answer the Cardinal’s apartment door. At the door, she was greeted by a Ghoul. She felt his warmth and smelled his scent of mulled spices and cinnamon before she felt him pull her out of the apartment and pin her to the wall just outside the door. It was the Ghoul called Dewdrop.

As he pinned her to the wall, the Ghoul sniffed her all over, then she heard a voice in her head,  
'You smell like him, it's disgusting.'

Gwyn whispered back since she was not as skilled with telepathy as the Ghoul was, "Dew what are you doing here? You know I'm working. You can't be here."

'I haven't seen you for months, I couldn't wait anymore.'

"Well I am busy so you'll just have to wait a little longer."

The Cardinal yelled out from the other room, "Who is it Gwyn, do you need me?"

"Shit," Gwyn whispered to herself, "No need your Eminence, it's just a Ghoul from the kitchen asking for your dinner order."

"Ah yes, tell them I'll take the ravioli, I miss Sister Clara's delicioso ragu."

"Yes sir, coming right up," She yelled back.

'Come see me tonight Gwyn, I need you.'

"I'll see what I can do Dew, but I'm not sure how long the Cardinal will need me."

'Make up some excuse.' The Fire Ghoul rubbed his body against Gwyn and she could feel him hardening against her thigh. 'You are already making me hard just seeing you, even with his smell all over you.'

"I just don't know Dew."

'Tell me something, did he fuck you? It's ok if he did, I would just like to know.'

"Ugh, if you must know, yes we did last night. But that's part of my job Dew, you know that."

'I know, I just like to be aware of what you are doing. Is he as good as me?'

"Dew, I'm not going to get into this with you right now, I need to get back. Do me a favor and give our order to the kitchen and I promise I'll come to your room later tonight."

'Ugh, I guess I can. Do me a favor as well, wash off the Cardinal stink from you before you come over. I like the guy, but he smells too sweet to me…kinda like maple syrup.'

Gwyn giggles softly and shakes her head at Dew. "Fine, see you later."

Dewdrop let Gwyn go and she turned to leave, but before she could get very far, he grabbed her by the shoulders again and forced her to face him. He put both of his taloned hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. Gwyn felt his hot breathe and forked tongue playing with her own in her mouth and she kissed him back while almost going weak in the knees from the effect of his passionate kiss. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he let go and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Gwyn took a moment to compose herself before going back into the Cardinal’s apartment. When she was back in the study, the Cardinal looked up at her quizzically. She felt the need to explain why she was gone so long.

"Sorry that took a bit Your Eminence, they apparently had some gossip to share with me. There's some rumor about Sister Vivian going around. Apparently she's been a little depressed since the death of the youngest Emeritus son, and has been causing some trouble."

Gwyn at least knew this was true, so she wasn't completely lying to the Cardinal. She'd heard that Vivian had broken into Emeritus the Third's old room a couple days before everyone came back from the tour. Satan only knows what she was doing in there, but she was for sure regretting it once Nihil found out.

"Hmm, makes sense. I heard she was to be his Prime Mover. I have already had to handle a situation with one of Emeritus' paramours while on tour, so I'm not looking forward to what I might have to do to poor Sister Vivian. But I can imagine how the girl would be quite distraught."

"True, but have some damned decency woman."

Copia chuckled slightly, "Now Sister, we both know how enthralling the Emeritus line was to the female sex…"

They sat in silence looking at each other for a second while pondering Copia's words before the both of them roared with laughter at the hilarity of Copia's comment. After what seemed like far longer than they should've laughed, Copia cleared his throat to get control of the situation. "Ahem, well…it's been awhile since I laughed like that, Sister Gwyn, you are a joy."

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Your Eminence, you are not so bad yourself," Gwyn placed her hand on top of Copia's own hand, "in fact, you are probably better than the entire Emeritus line."

Copia sighed and gently pulled out his hand from under Gwyn's and got up from his chair, "Tell that to Nihil, he still doubts me. I don't think he'll ever be happy with me."

"I'm sure he'll come around..either that or he'll FINALLY die."

"HA!" Copia exclaimed, "The man's been on death's door for the last 20 years…what's another 20, eh? With the way he's going, he'll probably still make it to Year Zero. And I'll bet him and Lucifer’s Son will be the best of friends."

The Cardinal stood there staring into space with his hands locked behind his back. Suddenly there was another knock on the Cardinal’s front door, only this time a voice could be heard on the other side shouting,"I've come with your dinner Your Eminence.."

Gwyn immediately got up to answer the door herself, then shortly came back rolling in the cart with their dinner.

"Ah, good! I'm famished." Copia sat back down, moved some of his papers away and prepared for the meal. Once Copia had been served, Gwyn sat down with her own plate and they both began to eat.

\----------

After dinner and a couple more hours of work, Gwyn excused herself from the Cardinal feigning tiredness and went back to her room. Of course, she promised Dew that she would shower first so she did so quickly and changed into more casual clothes, plus one of the long hooded cloaks that had been provided to her when she took her unholy orders. She wanted to seem less inconspicuous if she should happen to run into someone. It's not that late night dalliances were frowned upon, but not many people visited the Ghouls so late. Maybe it was because of her father who was half demon; the Ghouls seemed to gravitate towards her and favored her more than the rest of the Sisters. She also felt a connection to them that she couldn't quite explain. She also felt a slight tinge of the same feeling when she was with the Cardinal, which was odd because as far as she was aware…he was human.

When she reached the Ghoul wing, she noticed that, luckily, no one was around. It seemed that everyone was in their rooms. She found the familiar door of Dewdrop's room and knocked as silently as she could. It took a second or two for the door to open but she was eventually greeted by a medium height bare-chested man with long brownish-blonde hair. He was fairly thin and pale, and had tattoos.

"Ugh," Gwyn gave him a slightly disgusted look,"Why do you look human?" Gwyn knew that this the fire Ghoul's chosen human form.

"Aww, I thought you liked this form?"

Gwyn entered into his room and Dewdrop shut the door behind her. "Don't get me wrong Dew, you are still attractive this way, I just like your real form better."

"But I can actually talk to you this way. My real form doesn't really have vocal chords like yours."

Gwyn took off her cloak and sat on Dew's bed. "True, but it is awfully intimate to hear your voice in my head. Plus your real dick is tapered in just the most yummy way." Gwyn grinned at the Ghoul seductively. Dew stood in front of Gwyn, his crotch almost eye level to Gwyn's face.

"Well, I'm sure this one will be to your liking as well." He began to undo his belt for her, then unbuttoned his jeans. The zipper opened easily on its own. Dew was not wearing underwear so a smattering of hair could be seen underneath. He pulled out his already semi-hard cock and started stroking it in Gwyn's face. She had to admit, it did look quite big. The thought of herself riding it made her insides churn. She could almost feel it inside her already. But, since it seemed like Dew was trying to show off, she felt that his ego needed a kick.

She looked up into his eyes, "Is this supposed to impress me?"

The smirk that Dew had on his face disappeared. Gwyn knew that this would get Dew going, so that is why she said it. Teasing him usually ended up getting her the best sex. She realized her comment worked when he pushed her back on the bed. Gwyn couldn't help but giggle a little knowing that this is exactly what she wanted. She moved her body back further on the bed to make it look like she was trying to run from him, but Dew stopped her by jumping on top of her, using his own body to hold her down. She giggled some more, enjoying the rage building up in his eyes.

Dew covered her mouth with his left hand, "Don't fucking laugh at me!" He almost growled the words, "You won't walk for a week when I'm done with you."

Dew used his free right hand to pull down his pants and pull up Gwyn's skirt. Gwyn squirmed a little under his weight and pushed a little at him, knowing that he loved it when she put up a fight. Dew slapped her hand away and went for her panties by forcing open her legs. It seemed that he decided to forgo trying to take off her underwear the normal way and inserted his finger behind the thin fabric of the crotch and burned through it using his Ghoul powers. Gwyn could feel the heat and then the air from being so quickly exposed on her already moist sex. She gave Dew a 'what the fuck' look that only seemed to egg him on. Finally, now that there were no obstructions, Dew entered her violently. The quickness caused Gwyn to sharply inhale but it was muffled underneath Dewdrop's hand that still covered her mouth.

"Fuck, Gwyn you feel so good." The Ghoul growled in her ear. Dew pumped his cock slowly into her at first, but picked up speed quickly. He made sure he keep his hand over her mouth as he fucked her. Breathlessly he spoke into her ear, "Does this impress you now Gwyn? Hmm?" With each word he thrust into her hard, "Don't..fucking..make..fun..of..me."

The Ghoul's eyes began to glow, Gwyn knew he was close when that happened. Gwyn took the hand that was not trapped under Dew's weight and reached up to scratch his back. The Ghoul shuddered and moaned under her touch; his head involuntarily flailed back in pleasure. Gwyn closed her eyes as her release was also nearing. She held onto Dew and dug her nails into his flesh. Finally as she reached her climax, her cunt squeezed tight around Dew's cock. It seemed that this is what drove him over the edge because with a deep groan, Dew came inside her.

Dew laid on top of Gwyn for a minute or two, both of them breathing heavily. Finally Dew released Gwyn's mouth from under his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her slowly. When he let go, Gwyn asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Dew pulled himself off of her and laid on his back on her left side. "Very much so. You know, you have a real way of getting under my skin."

Gwyn pulled off the dress that was still bundled up at her stomach and then turned to face him. Dew also removed his clothes the rest of the way since his jeans were still bundled at his knees. He turned to face Gwyn and the both of them laid there looking at each other naked.

"I know, but it's just so fun to mess with you." Gwyn reached up to play with the Ghoul's human hair. "Geez, this hair is so long, doesn't it get warm under the mask?"

"I'm a fire ghoul…no I don't."

Gwyn laughed at herself for making such a dumb comment, "Of course, how silly of me. I suppose being constantly warm would make a difference. What that like?"

"It's tough to explain, I've just always been that way and never really thought about it. When Satan pulls your essence from the open flame, you don't really ask questions."

"Hmm, I suppose that's better than being poor Rain. Poor dear feels so bad when he leaves me drenched after sex. One benefit though, I kinda smell like the sea for a couple days after. It's kinda nice."

Dew pulled away from her and pulled his knees up to his face. He was pouting. "Ugh, don't talk about yourself with other guys. It's bad enough that you were assigned to the Cardinal."

"Dew, you know that's just work, and I have never really been a one person/Ghoul girl anyway." Gwyn sat up to be able to look at him eye level, "And I know you sleep with other Ghouls, so why is it so different with me?"

Dew got up and began to pace around in front of the bed. "I don't fucking know Gwyn! I've fucked other humans, but you make me feel something that I've never felt before…I don't even know how to describe it!"

Gwyn looked at the Ghoul. What he was saying worried her, considering how impulsive he could be. But it also made her heart swell up, did he "love" her? Gwyn never really thought of her relationship with Dew. Sure, she missed him when he was gone, but she also missed Aether, and Rain, and even Mountain and Swiss…but Dew was always the most possessive. She did have feelings for Dewdrop, but also knew that her feelings couldn't be limited to just one being, Ghoul or otherwise. All she knew is that she needed to reassure him, and quickly because if she didn't, the room would probably end up scorched. She got up and stopped the Ghoul's pacing.

"Dew…Dew just stop." She took his face in both of her hands and made him look into her eyes. She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, "Dewdrop…I know how you are feeling. I've felt it on occasion as well. But I have a feeling that it's your firey nature that makes you so jealous. And that's ok, we all feel jealousy on occasion. Even Satan himself is aware of the feeling, and that's why it's ok, and why we don't try and push it away here. There can be even be benefits to jealousy..like forcing us to work harder to surpass others that we are jealous of. But, you have to understand, I am not meant to be with one person..or Ghoul."

Dew tried to pull away from her, but she kept him from squirming away, but he wouldn't look into her eyes. "But just because I am with other people, doesn't mean I love you any less." She did her best to catch his gaze to make her look in her eyes again, "And Dew, I do love you…SO much."

Dew looked at her and finally smiled a little. It seemed that this is what he needed to hear. She let go of his face and rubbed her hands down his shoulders and arms, stopping at his hands, grasping them in her own. Dew stepped closer and kissed her. Gwyn kissed him back, she could feel his tension waning as their tongues entwined. Dew let go of her hands and wrapped one of his arms around her waist to bring her closer and the other went to her head. He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other, Gwyn could feel his arousal building against her leg. Finally, it seemed that Dew couldn't take it anymore, he dragged Gwyn over to the bed and forced her down on her back; he hovered over her. He gave her a few short pecks on her lips; they were soft and slow.

Dew looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do,"Gwyn answered him and smiled.  
The Ghoul began to kiss her again, this time even more passionately. It was like all of his heart went into that kiss. Gwyn could feel his cock drag against her skin where her legs pressed together. She spread her legs for him and eventually she could feel him close to her entrance, teasing her clit using the wetness that was already there from their prior lovemaking. When she thought that she could stand it no longer, he entered her. The initial push made the Sister gasp, she was still sensitive from his violence before, but it soon calmed and the waves of pleasure began again. This time something different happened to Dew. As his breathing became labored and his heart beat faster, his body began to shiver. It's wasn't like he was cold, but it was like it was pulsating from one corporeal plane to another. His skin slowly began to darken with each thrust into her. It turned from a pale human tone to a dark gray and black. Gwyn could also notice his heat rising. It seemed that he was losing his human form and his true Ghoul form was returning. Gwyn watched as the Ghoul's hair shortened, his forehead grew horns, and his fingernails grew into short claws. When he kissed her, she also noticed that his fangs were back, as was his forked tongue. Dewdrop let out a growl from deep in his gut and picked Gwyn up to balance her on his lap while he fucked her from underneath as he sat on his feet. Gwyn could feel his newly formed tail reach behind her and wrap around her waist. She could feel the tail lift her up to help her bounce up and down on Dew's cock. It was then that she could feel it, his cock started to grow bigger inside her, longer and more curved. She could also feel the tip taper to the way a Ghoul's dick should be. Gwyn moaned at the way it felt inside her. She was hoping that this would happened, this was the best part about having sex with Ghouls. As they continued, smoke started to erupt from Dew's nose and his eyes started to turn a burning red color.

Gwyn took his face in her hands just like she did earlier, "Don't stop baby, you feel so good."

Dew picked up his pace at her command. The redness in his eyes became literal flames. That's also when Gwyn noticed a few flames erupt on Dew's back and shoulders. Gwyn backed away a bit as to not get burnt herself but suddenly there was a voice in her head, it echoed loudly, but it was glorious.

'Look at me Gwyn, please. I want to see your eyes when you come. I won't hurt you..I could never hurt you…I love you.'

Gwyn pressed her body up against him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes as the orgasm wracked through her body. The aftershocks flowed through her body as Dew continued in an effort to climb to his own orgasm. Gwyn pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

With those words and a final thrust, Dew flailed his head back and roared, his whole body erupting into flames as he climaxed. For a few seconds, Dew's body became a towering inferno, but Gwyn held tight, and closed her eyes. Gwyn could feel the flames lift up her hair in a whirlwind, but she did not burn. Finally when it stopped, Dew let go of Gwyn and they both fell back on the bed, with Dew on top of her. The flames were now gone, but there were small spirals of smoke coming off of his body. The room smelled a little of sulphur. Gwyn kept her arms wrapped around Dew's body he was still breathing heavily so she she reached one hand to his head to run her fingers through his hair to calm him. His hair felt normal again, still soft and warm, but shorter unlike his human form. After a few minutes, Dew lifted himself off of Gwyn and looked at her. His eyes were still a reddish hue, but had calmed quite a bit. Suddenly a shocked look came across his face, Gwyn looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

All she could hear in her mind was 'I'm sorry..I didn't mean to really.'

"What are you talking about?"

'Your hair…'

They both sat up, Gwyn grabbed a clump of her hair and some of it started to break and fall away at the ends.

"What the fuck? Dew..what did you do?"

'I said I didn't mean to…I promised that I wouldn't hurt you…but I guess I didn't account for human hair.'

Gwyn got up and ran into Dew's bathroom to look into his mirror. At first, it was just horrified gasps and obscenities coming from the bathroom…but soon it changed into what Dew assumed was the crazed laughter of the insane. Dew really became worried then and rushed to the bathroom. What he saw made him gasp a second but then he doubled over, Gwyn could hear him laughing uncontrollably in her head. Gwyn's hair was now half its normal length, there was dead hair all over the sink and floor. Gwyn stood there and looked at Dew, tears running down her face but only because of the absurdity of the situation.

"It's a damn good thing I love you Dew, or I'd be really pissed at you right now."

Dew looked at her and gave a toothy, fanged grin, 'It doesn't look half bad really. But I think we should get in the shower to get rid of the loose bits. I'll help you even it out.'

Gwyn gave him a smirk as if to say 'You had better help me fix this' and they both got in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gwyn and Dew are spending the night together, Copia has his own fun...just with not who he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! Mystery woman...also some Copia awkwardness.

The Cardinal laid in bed thinking of his day. He could still smell Gwyn's shampoo on his pillows from the night before and felt a little sad that she had not joined him again tonight. But, after their conversation this morning, it seemed that she made it clear that comforting him was just part of her job. He figured that this would be the case, but he always seemed to get his hopes up too early. He could've swore he felt a connection between the two of them, especially once their work was done for the night and they laid in bed talking, Copia about the tour and Gwyn about some of the things he missed while he was away. But, it had been a long time since anyone willingly spent time with him in the way that he wanted. At least Marjorie desired him in a purely physical way, and while that was fun while it lasted, there was more to life than just carnal lust. However, it seemed that lust would be the only thing he would ever enjoy anymore. Maybe it's because he was starting to look older, or maybe it was because he held a position of power, he couldn't be sure. All he knew for sure was that the loneliness was beginning to eat at him. Going out on tour did help. Being surrounded by a thousand or so people was much better than being stuck in this old mansion, but he did miss his bed and touring made him so very tired. Spreading the word of the Dark Master and preparing the way for Lucifer’s son was hard work. The Nemesis had far too many followers and the Master had to contend with a lot of incorrect information about himself over the centuries. The Satanic Church had only now just gotten a strong foothold on the Earth to finally turn the tides. But he shouldn't be blaming his Master for his own shortcomings and wretched love life. The Cardinal could only think about how ridiculous and amazingly awkward he probably seemed to Gwyn. He had only wanted to make the girl feel more comfortable, in hopes that maybe she might want to be around him more often, and not just out of obligation to our Lord Satan. And well, who knows what might have happened from there.

"Idiota.." The Cardinal whispered to himself. How could he possibly think a woman like Gwyn would ever want him for more than what his dick could offer?

The Cardinal laid in bed and sulked for a bit more, but then he started to reminisce about his first sexual encounter with Gwyn. She certainly had a gift for getting him revved up. Just the thought of how she felt made him harden again. The softness of his sheets felt glorious to his cock, especially the head that he brushed up and on the sheet deliberately. He could've continued and made himself cum right there but he stopped and thought that he'd had enough of pleasuring himself. He spent the last 6 months alone on tour doing the Dark Lord's work, that he felt that he deserved a nice cunt once in a-fucking-while. Plus, he had spent far too long wallowing in his own personal despairs. The Papas never allowed themselves to get depressed, why should he? That's when he decided to get up and visit the person who was causing his current melancholy. If all she wanted was to be his comfort maiden, then he needed comforting right NOW!

Copia exited his room as quiet as he could as to not be noticed by any wandering clergy members. He wore and old hooded black cloak that went down to his ankles and covered his entire body if he snapped it closed. It was something that he knew wouldn't be noticed as out of place since every church member owned one, he just didn't wear his much anymore since being promoted to Cardinal. Under the cloak he wore what he was wearing to bed…nothing. He figured that if he was going to assert his authority over Gwyn, he might as well be dressed the part. Once he reached the wing with the Sister's quarters, he looked for Gwyn's room while staying vigilant that he didn't run into anyone. Once he found her name on one of the doors, he was about to knock when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner.  
Copia quickly hid in the only place he could find nearby, behind a large baphomet statue that was luckily positioned very close to Gwyn's room. He watched stealthily behind the statue and noticed that it seemed to be a Sister, wearing the same cloak that he wore himself, going to her room. He couldn't see her very clearly in the low light, but he did notice that the girl was heading towards Gwyn's room. When she pulled out a key and started to enter into the room, Copia quickly ran in after her. Before she could yell out he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Mia Caro Signora, what are you doing out so late?" He whispered seductively in her ear, "Does your Cardinal have to punish you for being so impertinente?"

The girl whimpered a little under the pressure of the Cardinal’s hand.

"Shh, Hush child. We don't want to wake your neighbors. Your Cardinal has come needing comfort from his maiden."

Copia rubbed his now hardening manhood against her backside to let her know what he meant, "He has been thinking of you all night. Your smell, your taste. My need for you has been eating me away."

Since the girl was not struggling, he loosened his grip on her body and used the hand not covering her mouth to bring her own hand his cock.

"Do you see what you do to me? How could I not rush right over to see you?"

The girl started to rub his ever hardening cock through his cloak. Copia undid a button or two for her to have better access and soon he was exposed to the air. Copia moaned, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on his warm cock and also the feeling of her hand lightly stroking it.  
Copia began to rock his hips forward and back slowly to aid her in stroking. But, he was starting to feel that this was not enough. Since he now was certain that she was a willing participant, he decided that it might be best to close the door that was still slightly open behind them. Copia let go of the girl and turned to close the door and lock it. When he turned back around, he realized that it was darker in the room than he expected because he was surprised when the woman in front of him pushed him against the wall beside the door and began to kiss him passionately. Copia was shocked and flustered for a second, but he liked it so he kissed her back just as ferociously. As his tongue twirled around hers, he felt her hand go back down to stroke him again. When she pulled away, she disappeared in the darkness of the small alcove, and he could not tell where she was until he felt her breath on the head of his cock. She rubbed it on her lips first, then licked away the small bead of precum that was forming in his slit. Copia inhaled sharply at the shockwaves of pleasure her tongue sent through his body. Soon, her whole mouth was on his head, while her tongue still played with his slit. Then it began to encircle the sensitive head. The Cardinal shuddered; if she kept going incredibly slow like this, he might go mad. Finally she started her way up his cock, slowly at first, seeming to savor every second. She worked his cock in and out of her mouth, gaining speed as the saliva thickened in her mouth. His breathing became heavier and as his heart raced. His orgasm was getting closer, he could feel it build. Copia grabbed her hair and noticed that it didn't feel like it did before, but he didn't give it much thought because he was to interested in fucking her face. He grabbed as much hair as he could to keep her steady as he began to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. As he increased his speed, he could feel his thigh muscles tighten. The girl grabbed his legs and squeezed tighter and tighter. Copia had hoped for a little more than this, but he couldn't stop. The pressure was building in his abdomen so he didn't dare slow his pace. The girl let go of his legs and reached out her hands to touch the wall. She pressed her body forward and Copia lost his grip on her hair. As he thrusted in, she moved her head forward and took his whole length down her throat. That's what did it. He finally lost it and a deep groan escaped his mouth as he shot his load down her throat. She stayed there with him in his mouth until he softened slightly. He shuddered as she pulled away and her teeth lightly scraped his sensitive skin.

"Fuck Gwyn, that was.." he breathed out heavily. Copia was at a loss for words.

Finally a word came from the Cardinal’s partner, "Gwyn? Hmm, well I suppose you would think that since we ARE in her room."

Copia took a second to register the girls words, and then it finally dawned on him. He felt the girl seem to turn to reach for something that he guessed was the light switch because when she turned back, the entryway of the bedroom was illuminated and a person who was definitely not Gwyn turned to look at him. The shock of finding out that some else other than Gwyn just sucked him off rendered Copia speechless. As if noticing the Cardinal’s trepidation, the girl smiled and leaned in closer to him, putting her hand on the wall next to his head to block his way.

"So Cardinal, am I just as good as Gwyn is? Will you fantasize about me now?"

The Cardinal opened his mouth but only strange noises came out. The only thing he could do was think that he had to get out of there. Copia hastily put his now flaccid dick back into his cloak and buttoned himself up again. He turned to the door and found his way blocked by the girls arm that was stretched out in front of him.

"Excuse me Sister," his voice cracked, but this was all he could say. His embarrassment was palpable. The Sister kept her arm in his way, all the while staring at him. He stared at her back, white eye gleaming with rage and she reluctantly let her hand fall back to her side.

"Oh, come on Cardinal…stay with me."

The Cardinal could only think of his anger at himself for being so stupid and impulsive that he didn't respond. He reached for the door but it wouldn't open. He tugged at it, then tugged harder but it wouldn't budge. The unknown Sister noticed him struggling and came up behind him. She took his hands off the doorknob and unlocked the door for him. As soon as it was unlocked, he grabbed the knob again and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. The Sister stared at the closed door for a second, then the door opened again and Copia poked his head through.

"Sister, uh..do me a favor and let's not speak of this eh? I will uh...overlook the fact that you were in another Sister's room if we can keep this between us."

The Sister smiled wickedly, but agreed, "Of course, your Eminence." The girl bowed her head and curtsied a little with her cloak. Copia cleared his throat and nodded back in acceptance.

"Grazie, Sister. Uh, goodnight…then." Copia closed the door again, put up the hood of his cloak, and rushed as fast as he could to his apartment, all the while silently swearing at himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia finally has the dreaded meeting with Papa Nihil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Copia awkward cuteness...enjoy!

The Cardinal awoke the next morning and almost forgot the last night's encounter. But it wasn't for very long because the horror of it all rushed back quite quickly. He pulled his comforter over his head in shame while thinking about the strange woman. He didn't recall seeing her around previously, which meant that he would probably not run into her again. He thanked Lucifer for that since the thought of seeing her again made his stomach turn. He could only hope that she would keep his secret. The other Cardinals would have a field day if the got their hands on this information. He couldn't be sure that his favor with Imperator would last beyond such an embarrassment.

Copia laid in bed for awhile longer until he heard a knock at his apartment door, "Uno momento," he yelled from his bedroom while putting on his robe. He mumbled to himself quietly, "Can never get a moments peace..."

Once at the door,"Yes, what is..it..." his voice trailed off due to his shock at seeing Gwyn at his door, even though he should have known she was coming. But the shock was mostly due to her hair. It was half the length it was the day before, it suited her, but it was very different.  
"Sister..your hair?!" He stood there with his mouth gaping open a little too long because apparently Gwyn started to get worried.

"Dear Satan, is it that bad!"

Copia closed his mouth once he realized he'd been gaping at her and cleared his throat,  
"No..no..sei bella! But what prompted the sudden change?"

"The change was kind of involuntary," Gwyn lied, "there was a little incident with a candle. I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Gwyn finally let herself into the apartment and Copia shut the door. "But I suppose as long as you still like it, that's all that matters."

She smiled at him with a look in her eye that he couldn't quite read. Copia was affected by her smile more than he would like, but he shook it off for the moment.

"So uh, Sister" he corrected himself, "Gwyn, what brings you here so early?"

"Your Eminence, it's nearly 10 AM! We only have about 6 hours until your report is due to Papa Nihil!"

"Ah, yes..shit. I almost forgot."

"I mean, technically, are almost done so I think you'll be fine, but I also seem to have acquired a few more things that we need to discuss. A mail Ghoul stopped at my room this morning and gave me the expense reports that Sister Imperator needs you to show Nihil today as well. I guess she's starting to get close to being let out in a few more weeks, but no one has really looked at these very closely since her accident."

"Ugh..well I suppose we should get started. Let me freshen up and I'll join you shortly."

"Of course, I'll get to work." Gwyn made her way to his study while the Cardinal when back to shower and change.

Gwyn and Copia worked all day until it was time for Copia's meeting with Nihil. Copia decided to wear his black cassock today. He knew Nihil was not fond of the red because of his eyes and his other outfits were too…informal. He made his way to Papa's office and knocked. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. His mouth became dry waiting for the door to be answered so he pulled out a pack of gum he had in his pocket. He put the file folder with the reports under his arm while he attempted to open the pack of gum. Since it was a new pack, it was still shrink wrapped. He had trouble getting it open with his short fingernails so he tried to use his teeth. It still would not open so he pulled harder at the tough plastic. He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. He did one last pull and the pack exploded open sending pieces of gum everywhere. It surprised him so much that he nearly dropped the file folder, but he was able to catch it by bending over and dropping his arm to wedge it between his arm and leg. It was then that the door finally opened. Papa Nihil stood there looking at him with a disappointed look on his face. Copia looked at up at him from his bent position, "Hello Papa."

"Cardinal," The aged Anti-Pope answered Copia flatly.

Copia steadied the file folder and stood upright. He looked around at the mess of gum all over the floor, "Uh..I was..I mean..Would you like some gum Papa?" He pointed all around him at the gum that was strewn about.

"Ugh, just get in here Cardinal." Papa turned around to walk slowly back into his office. Copia stood there for a second thinking about whether or not he should pick up the mess.

"Leave it!"

It was like Papa could read Copia's mind. Copia quickly picked up one wrapped piece and opened it up on the way into the office.

Inside Nihil's office was a large elaborate oak desk decorated with a grucifix. Behind him was a mural depicting Lucifer sitting on the throne of heaven with God, Jesus, and Mary on their feet bowing before him. Copia always liked this mural. As Nihil sat back down in his chair, Copia decided that he would get started, "So Your Unholiness…about the tour.."

"Stop, did I say you could start?"

Copia shut up immediately. There was always something about this man that intimidated him immensely, even in his advanced age.

"Cardinal Copia, you are lucky that I hold Sister Imperator's advice to the highest regard or else you would not even be in here today. However, I am not still not convinced. I have seen videos of your performances and while it seems that the crowds are quite entertained, I do not really feel the Dark One's presence as much as I had hoped. And what is this bit about tickling taints and wobbling asses? You are there to perform a ritual in the name of our Unholy Father! My son's are dead because they couldn't perform to my standards. Are you able to tell me that you are at least outperforming my son's because if not, I will not hesitate to cut of your head just I did my my idiot youngest."

Copia gulped at the thought of losing his head.

"Well, Your Unholiness," his voice cracked, "I believe I may have exceeded your expectations. Of course, it's all in my report." Copia set the file folder on Papa's desk.

"To be honest Cardinal, I really don't care what is in the report, I want YOU to tell me if you are doing better than my sons. The Anti-Christ will be upon us soon. His birth was heralded by my eldest and we believe he walks the Earth at this moment, so it is of the utmost importance that we find him and protect him. And then we must set in motion Satan's plan to rid the Earth of the unworthy. Can you tell me how you are doing this?"

Copia felt almost sick to his stomach. But he had to get through this.

"Ahem, well..as you know Papa, my rats are uh 'speciale.' His Infernal Majesty has given them to me to spread his plague once the Anti-Christ has arisen"

"Yes, yes…the rats. I will at least give you that. Why the Dark One chose you for that, I'll never understand. But anyway, continue."

"And, I believe that the church's numbers have grown to twice that it had been before. Due in part to the new record and also the publicity it is gaining."

"Speaking of publicity, who is this Tobias character I keep hearing about. Is he one of ours?"

"Yes Your Unholiness, he is Special Ghoul in his human form. Special and I came up with a plan to create publicity by making up a lawsuit regarding the band. I also allowed us to change up some of the Ghouls. A few of the previous ones were getting too…how do you say?..arrogante?"

"Yes I remember. I was not a fan of when two of them changed their names to Alpha and Omega. But what about what this publicity is doing? How are album sales, ticket sales?"

"They are doing well Your Unholiness. Prequelle opened higher than any of our other albums. And we reached our goal for ticket sales much earlier than expected."

"Yes, but what of the reason for all of this? How many have you converted, possessed, killed?"

"Converted and possessed…I'm sure it's in the hundreds of thousands. Killed? Not many. We had quite the turn out and there were very few that resisted the Dark Father this time. Also, as I am sure you are aware, the numbers of postulants entering the order has increased the most in probably a hundred years. Of course, I can't take full credit for this. Your sons, especially the youngest brought many as well."

"Yes, I remember. We had about a hundred or so Sisters enter the order all at once when Emeritus the Third was Papa. We had to build a whole new building to house them all. I have also noticed that a few more than normal Brothers of Sin have joined since you took over. And the new Sisters that have arrived keep saying this word, what is it?…Thought? They keep saying you are one, but I don't understand this.."

"I believe it is Thot, your Unholiness. Spelled T-H-O-T. I am unaware of it's meaning as well. The Ghouls seem to know, but they won't tell me. However, I don't believe it is meant to be a bad thing."

"Well, it is interesting to say the least. Is there anything else you can report?"

"Well, we have 2 Grammy nominations this year!"

"Two! Well, that is more than we got last year. We all know how much the people worship this particular golden calf. How do you intend on winning?"

"Unfortunately, we were not able to get someone on the board this year, but our congregation is doing everything they can to secure the win."

"It better happen Cardinal! This could be what draws out our Lord's son. We do not want to waste this opportunity."

"Of course Papa. It will be done. I believe that is all I can report for the moment. Is there anything else you needed to discuss with me?"

"Oh, before I forget. My youngest's old prime mover has been causing some troubles lately. Do me a favor and keep a close eye on her. Now she's even broken into my eldest's old room! I would prefer to not have to kill the girl considering that her bloodline might be useful later, but her antics are starting to worry me."

The Cardinal nodded in acceptance but was internally shouting, "Fuck!"

"But, other than that Cardinal, I believe we are done..for now. But I am watching your progress. Any fuck ups and I'm promoting Cardinal Lucio."

"Yes Papa, I..understand." Copia choked down an expletive he he almost wanted to blurt out.

"Oh, and take this report with you." Papa handed him back the file folder that Copia put on his desk,"I really don't need it. Make sure that you call Imperator with an update on the finances. We need to prepare for the next leg of the ritual tour."

"Yes Papa, I will…get right on that."

Nihil started writing something on a piece of paper in front of him. Copia stood there for a second not quite sure if he was excused to leave. Nihil could sense Copia still looking at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get out!"

"Yes, Papa." Copia bowed his head a little and walked back to the door. Nihil rolled his eyes in Copia's direction as he exited and closed the door behind him.

As Copia walked back to his room, he could feel the sweat run down his back. He was terrified, and angry. Terrified because if Nihil had no qualms about murdering his own progeny, then HE would be even easier to get rid of. But he was also quite angry that the old man didn't even seem to care how well he did or even that he and Gwyn had worked so hard on the report that he himself had requested. Thinking about Gwyn made him even angrier. No doubt it was Nihil who assigned her to him. Imperator was never a fan of the comfort maidens so Nihil always took it upon himself to oversee their placements. Copia had always thought it was a tad misogynistic, but when a beautiful woman is coming on to you, it's hard to say no. But, why did Nihil have to pick someone as lovely as her for him?! No doubt Nihil did it to test him. And if he failed, poor Gwyn would also be seen as a failure. He was sure that if his head ended up on the chopping block, so would hers. He vowed to himself that he couldn't let that happen.

Once back to his apartment, everything had built up in him so much that he had slammed the door closed upon entering.

"Your Eminence, is that you?" Gwyn called out from the other room. Copia almost forgot that she was still there working. He tried to calm himself, but the strain of holding everything back until he got to his room was weighing on him and he could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes.

He took a painful gulp,"Yes Gwyn, it's me."

Gwyn could hear his voice crack. She could tell something was wrong.

"Gwyn I'm not feeling well, can you please go back to your room today. I would like to be alone."

Copia didn't wait for Gwyn to object and just made his way to his room without looking into the study as he passed by. He didn't want Gwyn to see him this way.

Gwyn heard the door to his room shut loudly; she flinched at the noise. She knew that she should probably leave, but clearly something happened at the meeting or else he wouldn't be doing his best to avoid her. She didn't believe that he felt ill, but even if was sick, it was her job to be there to help him. She went to the door of his room and knocked.

"Your Eminence, are you ok? If you are sick I can help you."

"No, Gwyn. I'm fine, just a headache. I don't need anything, please just leave."

Copia's voice sounded muffled and strangled. Now she was really worried. "Your Eminence, it's my job to assist you. Let me help you, please?"

Copia didn't answer.

"OK, that's it," Gwyn whispered. She opened the door slowly and saw Copia sitting on his bed, head in his hands. The paint around his eyes was smeared slightly due to the tears that flowed down his cheeks. Gwyn was surprised to see the man so vulnerable.

"Your Eminence, what's wrong?"

Copia finally realized she was there and quickly stood up to turn and hide his face from her, "Goddamnit woman, can you not take a hint! I said I wanted to be left alone!"

Gwyn was a little shocked at his rudeness, but knew she could bite back just as hard.

"Cardinal Copia, you know damn well I can't do that!" Copia turned around sharply, surprised at Gwyn's candor, "Now tell me why you are acting this way?"

Copia yelled back, "Because I'm a fucking idiota! Nihil is probably going to have my head soon if I don't produce Lucifer’s Son and throw him in his fucking lap. I don't even know if he's been born yet, but he trusts his stupid eldest son just because he was blessed with advanced Magick skills. I'm just not skilled enough to do this job. And if I fail, they will come after you next! Gwyn, I don't know what to do! I can't let my failures be your downfall as well…"

"I know what to do."

Copia faltered for a second, shocked by her confidence.

"How? How do you know this?"

"Because I believe. I believe in our Infernal Majesty. I believe in you. I believe in me. That's all you need to do…believe."

"Gwyn, you are sounding like a follower of the Nemesis." Copia looked at her confused. "I'll admit, even if Satan has granted me the ability to communicate with his rat children and power over the plague, I have not even heard his voice, even during ritual."

"That doesn't mean that he's not with us always. And besides, you have me now. I won't let Nihil remove your head, it's much too cute on your neck."

Gwyn cupped his cheek with her palm and wiped away some of his tears with her thumb. She ran her fingers through his hair then brought her hand back to rest on the side of his face. Copia put his hand over hers and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her warmth against his face. But then he grabbed her wrist to pull her hand off of him.

"No..no. I am not worthy of your affections. You don't have to humor me."

"Whoever said that I was humoring you?"

"You did, when you told me I didn't have to treat you like my lover. Gwyn, I know this is just a job to you."

Gwyn sighed. "I will admit, yes..it did start as a job. I don't envy the idea of people finding out I got too close to a high member of the clergy. I'm sure Imperator would kick my ass. But what if I did want to get to know you better, to get closer to you? From what I've seen so far, you are strong, smart, attractive, adorable around your rats, and now I see a new side of you..vulnerability. I don't know about you, but those are some nice qualities in a lover."

"Gwyn, you don't know what you are saying."

"Will you let me decide who I choose to like for Satan's sake?!"

Gwyn pulled her arm away from his grip and put both hands on each of his shoulders to hold him in place. Before he could protest, she pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't kiss back, but he finally relented and took over by grabbing her by the waist to pull her in closer. Gwyn wrapped her arms around his neck. She took control and twisted him around so that he was positioned with his back to the bed. Gradually she pushed him down on top of the bed with herself on top. Copia didn't object until he could feel her body rubbing against his hardening cock. He loved the feeling, but felt guilty. He pulled away from the kiss, "No..no..stop."

Gwyn hovered over him confused, "What's wrong."

"Gwyn, I don't want it like this."

"I can get on the bottom if you want?"

Copia slid out from underneath her and sat upright on the side of the bed facing away from her.

"No, that's not it." Copia rubbed his face in frustration. He didn't really know how to put what he wanted to say into the right words. He had not expected to feel as he did about her.

"Then what is it? Do you not like me?" Gwyn sat up but looked down in disappointment.

Copia turned towards her, the look on her face pained him. He lifted her chin with his hand. "No cara, you are…bellissima. I just always do this wrong. Let me go back, I need to correct. Our first meeting, while fun, is not who I am. I want to do this right."

"So you mean you are not a horny bastard all the time?" Gwyn giggled at her joke.

Copia smiled. "No, well yes sometimes, but no. I am more interested in making you happy."

Gwyn gushed and hugged him, "Awww, Your Eminence! You are so sweet!"

Copia sat there and awkwardly patted her back while she hugged him, mostly because she was holding down his arms. When she pulled away, "Yes, but please..you can drop the 'Your Eminence' stuff. I don't think the Signora I am trying to woo should be so formal."

"Good point. Calling you Copia is going to take some getting used to. But anyway, how exactly do we do this then?"

"Well, we could start by allowing me to take you to dinner?"

"Dinner is good…say tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good. 6?"

"6 is good."

"OK well..since work seems to be done today, I will leave you alone for the night." Gwyn got up and came around to the other side of the bed to stand in front of him as he sat there. She took his face in her hands and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and she kissed him again, this time on his lips. It was long and slow and Copia didn't want it to stop, but she eventually did and let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow…Copia."

She left his room and shut the door behind her. Copia laid back on the bed, his head was spinning in delight. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn meets up with another man in her life. And the plot thickens when an unknown Sister unfolds her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut..and the intrigue grows! I hope you enjoy!

When Gwyn reached her room, she immediately threw herself onto her bed. For her, the last few days had been so strange. Dew basically confessed his love for her, in his own weird way, and now she was going on a date with one of the highest members of the clergy. She had no clue how this was going to go, but she was definitely looking forward to the ride. Dew might not be too happy about it, but if he really loved her, he was going to have to get used to it. You would think that polyamory would be more common in the Satanic Church, but it seemed like there were a lot of old fashioned people around here. Well at least they were when it came to relationships, sex was a completely different story. Gwyn thought about how she might tell Copia about her situation. She was not sure how he'd react, since he seemed the most old fashioned of them all. She hoped everything would work out. She did like him, there was something about him that she couldn't quite explain that intrigued her.

As she thought about Copia, there was a knock on her door. "Ugh, what now?" She mumbled.

When she opened the door, a tall, fairly muscular man with closely shaved hair and long sideburns stood there staring back at her her.

"HEY!!!" He shouted at her jovially pointing his thumbs out like a Fonzie wannabe.

"Oh no, not you too?!" Gwyn looked at the Aether Ghoul's human form with annoyance.

"Oy, what's that look for? I 'avn't seen you in months and that's the greeting I get?" The Aether Ghoul had a slight Northern English accent due to being created there and living there for quite some time.

"Ugh, sorry babe. It's just been a ridiculous few days. How are you? Come in."

The Ghoul walked in and laid down in her bed like he'd been there a million times. Gwyn laid next to him and faced him.

"Well I'm definitely better now that I get to see your pretty face. I heard you and Dew last night and I damn near barged in to join you."

"Oh fuck! You heard that?"

"How could you bloody not?! The man roars like a frickin lion!"

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your sleep."

"Nah, babe. Don't worry about me, I jerked it so hard listening to you two that I passed out like a bleeding baby."

"Ew gross." Gwyn laughed and shoved him away playfully.

"So Gwyn, when are ya gonna make me roar like ya do Dew?"

Aether got up on his knees and began to undo his belt. Gwyn laid back on the bed and looked up at him. The way his arms flexed as he moved was glorious. She laid there and watched him unbutton his pants, pull down his zipper, and lift out his cock. It wasn't quite hard yet, but that didn't matter when it came to how large he was. Even flaccid and in his human form, Aether was always the biggest she'd ever seen. And now he was just sitting there on his knees stroking the biggest cock Gwyn had the pleasure of riding right in her face. All Gwyn could do was look at it and admire. However, even if she wanted, she could never allow a boyfriend of hers to get a big ego. Just like Dew, she had to take him down a peg. "What's with you Ghouls and loving to show off your dicks?"

However, the Quintessence Ghoul took it in stride and playfully jumped on top of her and began to tickle her relentlessly. Gwyn screamed joyously as he dug his fingers into her sides. Gwyn used her long legs to wrap around Aether's waist to try and get him to fall over on his side. They struggled for a bit on the bed, but Aether let Gwyn get the best of him by letting her knock him over and get on top, straddling him and holding him down. Panting from the effort of wrestling with someone larger than her, Gwyn just held him there for a moment. Then she took the opportunity to fully take off his pants while Aether took off his own shirt.

Once fully undressed, she sat on his thighs and looked longingly at his body and his now even more erect cock. She took his cock into her hands and began to caress it while she looked into his eyes. Without taking his eyes off Gwyn, Aether reached over into Gwyn's bedside drawer, opened it, and pulled out what looked like a jar of homemade lubricant in a jar. He gave it to Gwyn.

"Come on luv, show me how much you missed me."

Gwyn smirked at him, took off her dress, veil, and bra and took the jar from Aether. She opened it and smelled it, she loved that it smelled sweet, but it also was kind of cooling and refreshing, like mint. She took some in her hand and began to rub it into Aether's cock. He gasped a little at the coolness of it on his warm skin, but he got over it quickly as it warmed up. Gwyn worked it over his shaft and head, but also didn't forget about his sensitive testicles. Luckily, Aether's human form didn't have much hair in this area, so the lube went on smooth. As Aether's arousal grew, so did his cock. Gwyn took it in both of her hands so that she could tease his head while stroking his shaft. When she picked up her speed, he began to writhe underneath her. Gwyn could tell he was getting really worked up, but she wanted to stop for a moment to keep him at the edge. She balanced herself on one knee to pull her panties down one leg, and then switched to the other knee to get them off completely. She could tell that she was already wet and wanted to use that to her advantage. She decided to hover over him, take his cock, and rub it between her wet pussy lips and over her now throbbing clit. She then crouched down to let it slide between her lips as she ground her hips into him. She wanted him inside her, but also wanted to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore. Aether grabbed ahold of Gwyn's hips to help her, she could tell he was loving it. As they moved faster, the wet sound coming from between them became more obscene.

Gwyn leaned over him and looked into his eyes. She could feel the tip of his cock touch her clit even more in this position. She could feel it throbbing almost unbearably from all the friction they were creating. Gwyn leaned in even closer and kissed Aether and he hungrily kissed back, taking her tongue deep into his mouth.

When Gwyn pulled away from the kiss, she noticed Aether's eyes had gone black. They also almost looked like they emitted a purple smoke. Just as she noticed the change in the Ghoul, he suddenly disappeared from underneath her. She lamented the fact that she could no longer feel him under her, but she could feel the energy behind her change. Small hairs on her head and neck started to stand up mid-air of their own accord.

She turned around and Aether was standing there at the end of the bed. His body shifted and changed until he looked no longer human, but like the Ghoul that he should. His skin was mostly black and dark gray, as was his hair. But as a Quintessence Ghoul, there were hints of purple intermixed all over his body from the energy that flowed through him. It almost looked like lightening was flashing through his veins. Of course, Gwyn had seen this before, but for some reason today he was the brightest she'd ever seen. Finally, Gwyn's eyes went to his Aether's cock, which was even larger than it was before and tapered at the head. For a moment, Aether just stared at Gwyn, breathing heavily and adjusting to the change in his body and to the intense arousal that his natural form gave him.

Once he finally felt normal, he jumped back onto the bed and forced Gwyn to bend over with him behind her. With surprising delicacy, Aether put the tip of his cock at her entrance and waited for Gwyn to brace herself. He knew that this would hurt her somewhat, so his intent was on being careful, but he was also very eager to fuck her. When Gwyn seemed comfortable, he slowly entered her. Even with all of the lubrication from before, he still met some resistance. Gwyn's body tightened and she winced in pain from the sting that emanated from her cunt. Aether backed up a little and then tried again. This time it was a little easier to get further in. He kept doing it this way until he could feel her covering his cock all the way to the base. Being so incredibly full made Gwyn tighten around him. But now that he was able to get all the way in, he pulled out one final time and then pushed himself all the way back in but much quicker than he had before. Gwyn couldn't help herself and let out an "Oh God..Fuck!" as she felt the tip of Aether's cock hit her cervix. In her head, she could hear him speak to her, 'No, not him luv, Lucifer gave me this cock.' He thrust it in her again, and increased his pace with each thrust. Gwyn cried out in both pain and intense pleasure. Aether grabbed ahold of her hips to keep her steady as he pounded into her. Aether used his tail to wrap around her waist and flick at her clit. She cried out again as his tail rubbed her almost to the point of over stimulation.

Aether sensed how she was feeling and made a change, he stopped and pulled out of her. He tapped her on the hips to signal her and when she looked back at him, his voice was in her mind.

'I want to see your face when you cum baby.'

Gwyn understood and shifted on her back with Aether between her legs. Aether entered her again and pressed his body down on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder. Gwyn put her arms around his back as he pushed himself inside of her. As she rocked her hips up to meet him, the noises that escaped her lips were almost embarrassing. Aether lifted himself up a little to kiss her and watch her lose herself. Soon Aether was losing it himself, his orgasm starting to rise throughout his body.

'Cum with me baby.'

Gwyn nodded in response as she was not able to emit more than breathless pants at the moment. Aether bucked inside her as quickly as he could and soon Gwyn's head flailed back and a strained noise escaped her throat. When Aether saw her cum, his body glowed brightly as he filled her with his seed.

They both laid there breathing heavily with Aether on top of Gwyn for a few moments. Gwyn wrapped her arms around him again and rubbed his back. Once recovered Aether removed himself from inside her and laid down next her. Gwyn adjusted herself to lay on her side facing him. Aether turned over as well to look at her. Gwyn put her hand on the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair, her thumb gently caressing his cheek.

"I missed you." She remarked solemnly.

Gwyn could hear his voice echo in her mind, 'Back at ya luv.'

\------------------------------

<Later that night, in another part of the estate>

An unknown Sister knocked on a door similar to Cardinal Copia's, but it was not him who answered..however the man was a Cardinal.

"Sister, I thought I told you to never visit me in my quarters." The Cardinal spit at her angrily, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Can I come in or are you going to make it even easier for people to hear us?" The Sister glared at him obstinately.

The Cardinal relented, "Fine, come in."

The Sister looked around one last time then walked through the door.

"So Sister, what brings you here at an ungodly hour?"

The Sister entered into the Cardinal’s apartment and made her way to his sitting area. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace. She went over to a small bar that the Cardinal had off to the side and poured herself some kind of dark liquor. She gulped it down quickly and poured herself more. The Cardinal just stood there and stared at her, waiting for a response to his question, and getting more and more annoyed. The Sister chugged down another shot and poured herself a third.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you are here, or have you just come to drink all my brandy?"

"Of course Your Eminence, the brandy is just a perk." She paused again and sat down on the Cardinal’s couch.

"Well?!" The Cardinal was getting exceptionally angry.

After a few seconds and another shot she finally spoke, "I found it."

"What?" The Cardinal was confused.

"Papa's spell book. The old bastard hid it well, my Papa probably didn't even realize it was even in his own room."

"Wait, are you talking about Emeritus the First's grimoire?"

"Fuck right I am."

The Cardinal cringed at the Sister's crassness, but then thought about what she was telling him. "Wait, so Emeritus the Third had it?"

"Technically yes, it was hidden in his room. There was this old cabinet for an ironing board in there. I had looked in there before, but didn't notice that some of the wood paneling on the inside looked strange until a couple days ago. Once I was able to get it free, it practically fell on my face."

"Well have you read any of it? Does it have what we are looking for?"

"I can't tell really. It's in some weird language."

"Ugh, probably Enochian. It's difficult, but I can do it. Did you bring it with you?"

The Sister put down the brandy she was holding, stood up, and pulled it out from behind her back and under her cloak. It was not a large book, about the size of a hotel bible, but it was old and tattered. The leather bound pages were well worn and yellowed. The Cardinal approached her and took it from her carefully. "It will take me awhile to translate, but I think I can find what we are looking for. How are your efforts with Nihil going?"

"The man is invincible! I poisoned his soup the other day, and I heard that he only complained of heartburn. I don't know if we can do it by normal means. The Infernal One doesn't want him yet apparently."

"Damn…well keep trying. We can't have him alive when we do this. You may have to get blood on your hands."

"At this point, I'll do anything to have my love back."

"And we will get him back Vivian. I promise you. I have seen this spell work before, I know it will resurrect him."

Sister Vivian looked at him threateningly, "It had better Cardinal Lucio, I would hate for my knife to accidentally slip into your back."

The Cardinal was not even fazed, "Don't even try it girl. Hell is full of suffering people. If you do, I will make sure that you are one of them."

Vivian eyed him coldly and started for the door. Before she left, she spat at his feet. Since Vivian was still close enough, Cardinal Lucio grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Just because you are a Prime Mover for a Papa, doesn't mean I cannot hurt you. Show some respect, witch."

Vivian pulled her arm away from his and stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before Gwyn and Copia's date..something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...this was going to be Gwyn and Copia's date, but the events of the morning took way too long to write and I didn't want to make this chapter so incredibly long so the date will be after this. Please don't kill me guys!

When Gwyn woke up, Aether was still in her bed from the night before. When she stood up from bed, she noticed that she was a little sore from last night. She made it a point to do some stretches before getting in the shower. However, all the stretching in the world was not going to help how the parts between her legs felt. She knew Aether was really big, but after not seeing him for so long, she was not used to it. Gwyn almost hoped that Copia would forgo sex tonight since she kind of needed a day to recover. For now, all she could do was hope and get ready for her day. Gwyn decided to start with a nice hot shower. Not long after she got in the shower, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Aeth? Babe is that you?"

There was silence at first, Gwyn couldn't see anything through the shower curtain but assumed that it had to be just a drowsy Aether wandering around. All of a sudden, there was a loud crack of what sounded like thunder behind her in the shower. Gwyn twirled around quickly and screamed as she almost lost her footing. Standing behind her in the shower was now a naked Ghoul.

"Unholy Fuck…Aether…damnit! Why are you like this?!"

"I like surprising you." He chuckled.

After the shock of what just happened worn down, Gwyn couldn't help but laugh a little as she spoke. "Ugh, you idiot. I could've slipped and broken my neck in here."

"Well, ya didn't so we're good."

Gwyn just rolled her eyes at him smiling and turned around to go back to what she was doing. Aether came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed the nape of her neck as they both stood there in the hot water.

"So luv, what do you have planned today?"

"Well…after breakfast, I have work to do. I have a shift in the library, then I probably have a million emails to take care of, and then I have a date with the Cardinal."

Aether let go of her abruptly when she mentioned the Cardinal. "Whoa, wait a tick..the Cardinal? Do you mean OUR Cardinal..Copia?"

"The very same."

"I thought you said you didn't ever want to get involved with a high member of the Clergy? I mean, if that's the case you're doin' it wrong luv. He's just about as high as ya get right now."

"Ugh, yeah I know. But he wore me down, ok?" Gwyn started to wash Aether as they talked. "I mean, I know I was only supposed 'work' for him. But there's something about him that I can't quite explain."

"I can understand. I kinda feel it too. Somethin' kind of…ethereal about him."

"Well you would know all about that ethereal shit." Gwyn smirked at him and flicked at his bicep playfully with her fingers.

"You know what I mean. It's almost like…somethin' special…but ya can't put your finger on it."

"Yeah..I can see that. I suppose that's what's drawing me to him. That…and the fact that he's pretty damned decent in the sack."

"Hmm, ya think he's into blokes?" Aether mused.

Gwyn hit his chest with the back of her hand jokingly, "Aeth! Geez..let me have a go before you ruin him with that..," she motioned to his dick, "that leviathan between your legs"

"Trust me luv, I've seen a leviathan. It ain't nearly as impressive as this."

Gwyn rolled her eyes at his smugness.

"So, have ya told Dew yet?"

"Well seeing as he just asked me out yesterday, no. But we still haven't even told him about us yet so maybe that should come first. Plus it's just a date for now. Maybe nothing will come of it."

"Oh come on, you've had two Ghouls fall for you, if the Cardinal doesn't too I'll be right shocked."

"You sure do have a lot of faith in my ability to charm men."

"Well, I might be biased."

"Yeah, probably." She giggled at him and finally turned off the water to the shower.

Once they were both out, dried off, and mostly dressed, they heard a knock on the door. Aether stayed out of sight just in case it was someone they knew, but when Gwyn opened the door, it was a mail Ghoul with a letter. She took the letter and thanked him and went to sit down on her bed to open it. Aether came over to check it out with her. The letter was in a white envelope with a bright red wax seal on the back. The seal was stamped with an ornate letter 'C' and there seemed to be something like gold ink rubbed over it to make it stand out.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"I think it's from Copia. Hmm, kinda odd. If he needed me, he has my email."

Gwyn opened it and found that it was a handwritten note on ridiculously nice parchment.

<Dearest Gwyn,  
I look forward to our date later tonight. I have made plans for us that I hope will be to your liking. Before we depart, we will have dinner in my apartment. Please meet me at the time we discussed.  
Warmest regards,  
Copia>

Gwyn kind of stared at the note once she was done reading it. "Hmm…I thought we were only having dinner together. Now we're "departing" somewhere? I mean, it's kind of a nice surprise, but I'm not sure if this surprise is incredibly romantic or just..really weird. Especially for a first date."

Aether chimed in, "Well, he is quite the… interesting bloke."

Gwyn looked at the note kind of perplexed. She didn't really know what to think. "Yes…but interesting good or interesting bad? Aeth, tell me, you've spent a lot of time with him, am I making a mistake here? I mean, I suppose I don't really know him, even if his dick HAS already been inside me."

"Luv, don't worry about it. He's a good guy. Bit odd at times, but to outsiders, we're all odd. But the Dark Lord welcomes all of God's outcasts. That's kinda why we're all here."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose." Gwyn stood up, "Well, I need to finish getting ready and you need to get out of here. Don't they give you guys jobs anymore?"

Aether stood up and faced her, "My job is playing guitar. I'm basically on holiday. But I'll go hang out with the boys..see if we can't get into some trouble."

Gwyn giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well, don't get into too much trouble. I'd hate to have Nihil send you back to Hell so soon."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'm still a good boy..mostly."

Gwyn smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. She let go of Aether and he walked out of her door.

\------

Later that day, Gwyn had library duty. As she roamed among the stacks with her cart trying to put away books, she thought about the letter she received from Copia that morning. It said "Dearest Gwyn"…how adorable is that?! She never really expected the man that the former Sister Marjorie told her about, and the one that banged her so roughly the first time they met, to be this sweet. It was kinda nice to know that there was the possibility of having someone good in bed who would also be an emotionally satisfying lover. Not that Aether and Dew weren't great, they had their own benefits, but a girl likes to be romanced once in awhile.

Gwyn continued to walk around the library with her cart, thinking about her impending date tonight, until all of a sudden the cart banged into something and half the books fell on the ground.

"What the..?" Gwyn didn't see anything in front of her until she came around the front of the cart and found a disheveled Copia sitting on the floor, covered in books from her cart.

"Oh shit, Your Eminence…I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Gwyn frantically attempted to unbury him from under the books. His biretta had fallen off so she picked it up and put it under her arm while she helped him up. "Are you ok?! Ugh, I'm so stupid, I should've been paying attention.."

Copia finally said something as he stood up and brushed himself off. "No..it's fine." He rubbed his forehead a little from where a book fell on it. There was a slight bruise forming. "I suppose it's my fault for thinking the floor was a good place to sit."

Gwyn gave him back his hat and Copia took it from her rather sheepishly. "No, don't be silly Your Eminence, this was all my fault. I was kinda daydreaming a little. I always was kind of a space case."

Gwyn giggled at her own comment as she tried to make light of the awkward situation, but Copia didn't really respond back. He straightened out his biretta and placed it back on his head. When he looked back up at her, he nodded his head slightly and sighed. "Well..uh..good day then."

As Copia walked away with his book, Gwyn looked deflated. Did I really hurt him? she thought. She also hoped that tonight's date wasn't going to be awkward now.

\------------

As Copia walked away from Gwyn and out of the library, he rubbed his forehead where a book had fallen on it. His face grew redder and redder just thinking about the embarrassing scene he was just a part of. Why did he sit on the floor again? Oh, that's right, he was so engrossed in 'The Sorrows of Satan' by Marie Corelli that he didn't bother to take it to a table to read it. He felt so incredibly dumb, and Gwyn blamed herself for his ridiculous actions. He wasn't sure if he could stand to see her tonight now. But if he broke his date with her now, would she still want to see him again later? No, of course not, who would want to date someone like him. In fact, why was he even bothering to try? They all leave anyway, even the ones that he just uses for sex. As he reached his apartment, Copia made a decision. He sat down in his study, grabbed some parchment and began writing.

\-------------

A few hours later, Gwyn was finally able to go back to her room. Yes, she still had work to do, but at least sitting in her bed on her laptop was more comfortable. When she got back, she took off her shoes, fired up her electric kettle, and started to make herself a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, I just got back" she whined.

At the door was another mail Ghoul. The Ghoul wordlessly handed her a black envelope. When the Ghoul left, she looked closely at the letter. Again, it was sealed with red wax and stamped with a 'C', but this time there was nothing fancy about it. The 'C' was hardly even noticeable with nothing to make it stand out, and it was even off center, like someone was in a rush to seal it. When she opened it, it was still on nice paper, but the words on the page were much less endearing than before.

<Gwyn,   
I'm afraid I cannot be available for our meeting tonight. I will also be asking Papa Nihil in the morning to see if he will allow me a replacement secretary. I do wish you the best.  
\- Cardinal Copia>

Gwyn's stomach flipped in her gut. What was the meaning of this? she thought. She only accidentally hit him, did he think it was on purpose? Gwyn also didn't think she could've hurt him that badly, maybe his pride might be a little hurt, but this was going way too overboard for something so trivial. Could he possibly be mad at her? No..there had to be something else wrong. Gwyn had to find out. She put on her shoes again and made her way to Copia's apartment. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Your Eminence..er..Copia. It's me. Will you let me in please."

It took a minute, but the door unlocked and opened slowly to reveal a passive looking Copia, "Gwyn, why are you here?" He wouldn't look at her.

Gwyn shoved the letter in his chest, "What the heck is this?"

Copia put his hand on the letter and pried it and her hand off of his chest, "It's a letter."

Gwyn pushed her way into his apartment and shut the door behind her. "Well obviously it's a letter, I'm talking about what's in the letter. I could've maybe understood about breaking our date, but you want to request someone else to work for you? Why?" Gwyn's voice started to get a little loud, "Do you know how hard I've worked to get a position this high?! Why would you ruin my career over something so…so ridiculous?"

Copia still wouldn't look at her as she yelled at him, "I'm sorry."

"If you are sorry, then why did you write me this? Are you trying to hurt me after I hurt you today? I told you that was an accident. And besides, it was so minor. It's not like I broke your heart or anything, it's just a bruise on your head."

Copia pursed his lips together and clenched his fists at the mention of his heart breaking. He put his hand on his face to cover his eyes, "That's just it, I can't handle it happening again."

"What? Your head getting bruised?" Gwyn didn't understand.

Copia put his hand down and sighed in exasperation, "No, my heart."

He started to walk away from her and into his study. Gwyn followed him and watched as he opened up his rat cage and took out a rat. The rat snuggled itself into the crook of his arm as he stroked it's fur.

"Is that what this is about? You are afraid I will break your heart?"

Copia didn't really answer her, but the pain on his face was evident. Gwyn sighed, she really didn't know what to do here. Their relationship was so new, she didn't know how it would all turn out. Gwyn did her best to calm herself down and reassure him, "Copia, I can't…I can't guarantee that it won't happen. I mean, I don't plan to. But, we all take that chance when we put ourselves out there. I don't know, maybe you'll end up breaking my heart."

Copia finally looked up at her, like the thought had not even occurred to him that he might hurt her, instead of the other way around. "Gwyn, I would never do that."

"Well how do you know? Maybe two years down the road, you'll get bored of me..or maybe you'll find someone else while you are touring? I can't possibly predict the future, and neither can you. All we can do is have faith that we'll be ok."

Copia knew she was right, but the fear still overwhelmed him. He put the rat he was holding back in his cage, but now his hands clenched again with nothing to occupy them.  
"I just don't know Gwyn. The last time…the last time was not good."

"The last time? Do you mean the last time you went on a date?"

Copia didn't really want to talk about it, but he had a feeling he might be forced to. "Not just a date…the last time I…the last time I started..something..with someone. It ended.. badly."

"OK, well tell me. What happened? Did she cheat on you or something?"

"Worse."

"Worse? What could be worse than that?"

Copia was a little irritated that he had to say it aloud that he almost yelled it at her. "She's dead ok!"

Gwyn was taken aback, she had no idea. She thought maybe this was just his self esteem that was causing his trepidation, but he was literally afraid of starting something with someone because of his fear of losing them. Gwyn could almost understand now. She walked up to him and took both of his hands in her own.

"Copia, I'm..I'm so sorry. I won't pretend to know how that feels. And I can't guarantee how long I'll live, but I don't really even think about it. Mostly because I know that eternity waits for me by our Master's side. And I'm sure that she is there waiting for you. You should be happy knowing she is in his presence."

"Actually, I don't believe she is with him. She was always better than I."

Gwyn was not really sure what to say to that. "Oh…"

"Look, Gwyn it's not something I like to talk about. I'm just, not sure if I can do this." He pulled away from her and turned to face the wall.

"Copia, I'm unsure how to help you. I can't guarantee..anything. And I can't make you go out with me or tell you it will all work out ok." Gwyn put her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his back while she rested her cheek on his shoulder blade. "But what I can tell you is that I DO like you. I am..drawn to you more than I expected, hence the reason why I agreed to this." She lifted her head up to rest her chin on his shoulder, "I was also really looking forward to our date." Gwyn chuckled against his back, "It's kind of the reason why I accidentally bumped into you, I was daydreaming about what your plans were."

Copia perked up a little, "Really?"

Gwyn giggled, "Really really. I've been thinking about it all day after you sent me that beautiful letter this morning." She backed up off of him a bit but still kept her arms around him, "And by the way, where did you get that frickin' stationary?! It's gorgeous!"

Copia finally let out a slight chuckle. "It was a gift from Sister Imperator actually. Although, I picked out the wax and seal. I thought they would go good together."

"Can you do me a favor though,"Gwyn let go of his waist and he turned around to face her, "don't send me anymore bad letters ok? If you need to say something to me, just come talk to me."

"I can probably do that." They smiled softly at each other.

"So, does this mean I still have a job..and we are still on for tonight? Because I have a really nice dress picked out and you will not want to miss it."

"Well, how could I say no to that."

"You're damned right!" Gwyn laughed. Copia thought that her smile was infectious, he immediately felt better.

"Well, um…I suppose we both have work to do still. I'll see you back here later?" he asked.

"Of course." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss then left. When he heard his front door close, he sat down in a daze. He was not going to be able to get anything done now, he was too anxious…but also incredibly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...at least we got a reveal of some of Copia's past. Isn't he adorable though?!


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I titled it, it's Gwyn and Copia's first date..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some research for this one!!  
> Comment if you like.

Later that evening, it was finally time for their date. When Gwyn reached Copia's apartment, she started to knock when the door opened before her knuckles even reached the wood.

Gwyn was startled a little, "Oh, hello." Then she saw what Copia was wearing, "Uh, whoa.. helllloo!" She was very impressed, and a little aroused. The suit he was wearing was white, adorned with a grucifix, and exceptionally yummy, Gwyn thought. Copia seemed equally impressed with her choice of outfit and it took him a moment to speak. She was wearing a black and tan lace halter dress that went down to the floor, however the slit on the side went all the way up her leg to her hip.

"Whoa to you as well bella." He smirked at her.

"I know that means beautiful in Italian..but it just makes me think of those dumb Twilight movies."

"Twilight?"

"Nevermind..so can I come in?"

Copia kind of forgot they were both just standing in his doorway, "Ah, yes..please."

Gwyn stepped into his apartment. Copia put out his arm for her to take and they both walked side by side into his dining area. He had set up a nice table with their food waiting on the side. He let go of her arm to pull out her chair for her. As they both settled in, he asked her, "So, are you hungry?"

"If my stomach will stop doing back flips."

"I'm afraid my stomach is not much better. How about some wine to calm our nerves?"

"That sounds fantastic."

Copia poured them both a healthy glass of red wine. The two of them drank most of it quickly so Copia refilled both their glasses. The two of them sat silently for a minute sipping at their wine, Gwyn figured that she should say something.

"So…" she froze a second because she really didn't think of what she was going ask him. Then it came to her, "So, where are you from? Obviously Italy, but whereabouts?"

"It's a fairly nondescript town, in the north. The closest fairly known city is Padua."

"Is it nice there?"

"It can be. It's about as nice as you would expect a town near the Mediterranean. It's also like the rest of Italy..old, artsy, and religious. But, I hate talking about myself, what about you?"

"Me? Uh…well, clearly American."Gwyn giggled and Copia nodded to her as if to say 'obviously', "I grew up in the midwest..it was basically so boring and full of corn that I had to get away. I joined the Sisterhood in Florida first, then was transferred to a convent in England, then they moved me here. And, I'm sort of good with it here. The weather kind of reminds me of home, but there's definitely a different vibe. And Stockholm is so lovely, at least whenever I get the chance to go there."

"Well, that is good to hear, it probably wouldn't be good if you hated the city I was taking you tonight."

"Wait, we are going to Stockholm? That's like an hour away. It's after 6 already. And we haven't even eaten yet?"

"You have a point, well we'll just have take the helicopter then."

"Wait, since when do we have a helicopter?"

"Well, it's not technically ours, although I suppose it is now. It was donated by a recent, fairly wealthy convert."

"Oh, well ok. But what about dinner?"

Copia got up from his chair and to the cart that held their food. He uncovered it to reveal two Chinese takeout boxes, "Well, I figured we could eat in the air."

Gwyn beamed, this was going to be far more fun than she had expected.

\---------

Throughout their helicopter ride, Gwyn and Copia sat in the back and ate their dinner, occasionally looking out the side window at the view below. Gwyn was glad that she didn't normally get air sickness and also that Copia had chosen something food wise that was not difficult to eat. One container was full of some kind of Asian noodles and vegetables, and the other was chicken in a light sauce. The two of them took turns feeding each other out of the others container since doing it this way meant that they both could enjoy each dish and hold themselves steady in the moving aircraft. The romance factor was also not lost on Gwyn.

When they arrived at their destination, they left their food and got into the large back seat of a luxury car. Gwyn was happy to not have to hear the blades of the helicopter any longer. The trip in the car was not very long at all, only about ten minutes. Finally, they reached their true destination, the Kungliga Operan, or Royal Swedish Opera house.

Gwyn was a little giddy walking in, the building was stunning and adorned with reds and golds. When Copia gave the tickets to the usher, he guided the two of them to a private box, stage right. Gwyn was astonished that they could even get seats this good.

"Copia..how in the world did you get these tickets?!"

"Pretty much the same way we got the helicopter."

"Damn, I'm almost wondering who this new convert is myself, I may have to seduce him too." Gwyn joked.

"Well I think Mr. Musk is currently single, but I've been told he has a lot of baggage..namely children."

Gwyn recoiled at the thought of children, but then thought about what he was saying; rich man, currently single, multiple children, the last name, "Are you talking about Elon Musk?!"

Copia nodded like it meant nothing to him.

"Holy shit..." Gwyn thought of all the ways that having Elon Musk as a member of the Church would benefit them that she almost forgot why they were there. Suddenly the lights started to dim, and the show was going to start. She could hear the orchestra start gearing up, but Gwyn hadn't even checked what they came there to see. She leaned over and whispered to Copia, "So, by the way, what Opera is this?"

He handed her a booklet that was kind of a playbill of sorts,"La Boheme."

She took the booklet, "Have you seen it before?"

"No, but I'm familiar with the composer."

"Ah…" Gwyn sat there and thought about the opera they were going to see. La Boheme seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it for some reason. Then she looked at the booklet he handed her, luckily she had been practicing her Swedish and could mostly understand the bulk of it. The synopsis was:

<A young woman knocks on the door of an attic abode in Stockholm’s Old Town and a young writer opens the door. This is the start of one of the greatest love stories of all time. Inspired by his own days as a poor student, Giacomo Puccini, with warmth and passion, depicts the lives of young dreamers, bohemians in 1800s Paris. However, this timeless story could play out anywhere.>

Ok, Gwyn thought, so it's an Italian Opera, originally set in Paris, but they are changing the setting for a Swedish crowd, makes sense. The story just seemed so familiar…wait bohemians…love story…oh wait, this is the opera that the Rent musical is based off of! It all came back to her; she remembered looking up La Boheme after seeing Rent. The realization suddenly came to her…shit, doesn't the main female love interest die in this!! Gwyn immediately became anxious. Copia just told her earlier today that he has lost a past lover because she died. She wondered if Copia even realized this, or how it might affect him. She remembered how Rent affected her the first time she saw it, she cried like a damn baby. Copia had already proved to be somewhat vulnerable, would something like this affect him too? Gwyn couldn't really even warn him, the show had started. She made a point to discuss it when there was an intermission.

Two acts later, they came to the intermission. Finally, Gwyn thought. "So, Copia…I think there is something you need to know about…"

Copia stopped her, "Hold that thought, I'm going to get us some refreshments and use the restroom."

Gwyn realized that she probably should do the latter as well, "Ugh, yeah that's a good idea."

Copia left their box and she followed him. When Gwyn came back, Copia had not returned. She waited awhile and was starting to get nervous that she still hadn't a chance to warn him about the end of this opera. When the lights started to dim again, Copia finally came back. He had a bottle of wine, two glasses, and some fancy chocolates. Gwyn wasn't sure where he'd gotten the chocolate, but didn't really care to ask at the moment. He offered her the chocolate, while he poured the wine. Mid-pour, the music started up again. "Copia, I really need to tell…"

He interrupted her again with a "Shh" since the performers were coming back on the stage and the audience was applauding. Gwyn just gave up, popped a chocolate in her mouth and gulped down the wine that Copia handed to her. This was going to be interesting.

Later on near the end, Gwyn could tell the scene she was waiting for was getting close. She focused on the screen with Swedish subtitles since she could understand that much better than Italian, but obviously Copia didn't need to. She could see that he was focusing on the scene. Gwyn watched as he gulped down the wine in his glass. Crap, Gwyn thought, this may not be good. As the female lead character laid in bed dying, her lover at her side, Gwyn took hold of Copia's hand that was sitting on his lap. He looked at the hand that she held and then looked back to the stage; she could feel him squeeze her hand tightly. As the scene progressed, she didn't take her eyes off of Copia. His eyes were locked on the scene. Finally, she could see a single tear fall down the side of his face. As the final notes played out she saw another tear fall down his face, taking a small amount of the black paint around his eyes with it. Gwyn almost lost it herself seeing him show such emotion, it was breathtaking how beautiful he looked this way.

When it was all over, Gwyn tugged him up off his chair from the hand he still held and dragged him to the back of their private box. When they were out of site of the audience, she pinned him against the wall, grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. It took a second for Copia to respond, but it wasn't long before he kissed her back. His tongue slowly pushed it's way into her mouth, they both moaned at the sensation of their tongues intertwining. As they kissed, Copia slowly grabbed ahold of Gwyn's upper arms. His grip on them got tighter until he finally pulled away from the kiss for a moment while he twirled them around to switch places. Suddenly Gwyn was now the one against the wall and Copia's tongue was back in her mouth. The excitement of it all was really getting Gwyn worked up and, because she was curious, she brought her hand to Copia's package to see if he was feeling it too. Apparently, he was feeling it because his bulge was stiff and protruding as far as his tight pants would let him. He groaned as she pawed at him. The fact that she was touching his sensitive area gave him the confidence to reach for hers as well. His hand reached under her dress through the area where the slit reached her upper thigh. As his fingers brushed over her skin her legs parted and chills ran through her body. He found her mound easily and put his hand over it, just resting it there at first, then pressing his fingers over it on top of her underwear. His slowness was driving her a little insane. When he stopped kissing her, his eyes were intense and focused on hers, Gwyn couldn't look away. As his eyes bore into her, his fingers pressed into her deeper. She thought for sure he was going to dig his finger right through the delicate fabric, but instead he easily moved them to the side and two of his fingers slipped inside her. Gwyn gasped from the slight pain as she was suddenly reminded of the previous night with Aether. However, as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her, she forgot all about it the pain and enjoyed every second. As he worked on her, she remembered her hand still on his bulge. She moved it around a bit and finally found the tiny zipper that kept him from breaking free. When she pulled it down and released him from the bondage of his pants, his moan was almost too loud for the area they were in. Copia's fingers inside her slowed as she stroked his erection. It seemed that he was too distracted to thrust into her anymore. This was also taking too long, Gwyn thought, she needed to cum and she needed to do it before the audience had fully left the building and an usher came up to clear out the boxes. Gwyn took the initiative and leaned in towards Copia's ear and whispered, "Fuck me." Copia acted quickly and immediately took his fingers out of her, moved her dress out of the way and lifted her just enough to plunge himself into her. His thrusts were hard and fast but the both of them did their best to be as quiet as possible. Copia rested his forehead on the wall, Gwyn could hear his breathing get even heavier next to her ear. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she was getting close. Copia pressed himself harder into her and Gwyn could feel him against her clit now too. With the double sensation, Gwyn could feel her orgasm rising even more. Suddenly, Copia slammed into her so hard that her orgasm hit her faster than she expected. She assumed that Copia also came too because his thrusts now only came as slight jerks inside her. Gwyn opened her eyes and Copia let go of her leg. He kissed her one last time before they heard a knocking at the door of the box. From the other side, they heard an usher speak. "Mr. Cardinal sir, are you still in there?"

Copia's voice cracked as he responded, "Yes! But we are coming out shortly."

The both of them quickly composed themselves, Gwyn straightening her dress and Copia putting himself back into his pants. Gwyn wiped some of her lipstick off of Copia's face and once they felt that they looked presentable, Copia opened the door for Gwyn. As they walked out the door, Copia nodded in the direction of the usher and the two of them walked quickly away. When they got out of the door of the large building, they both nearly ran to their waiting car, giggling uncontrollably from what they had just done and how giddy it made them feel. Once inside the car, they both sat in silence for a moment, their hearts were racing.

Gwyn finally asked, "Do we have to take the helicopter back? I don't know if I can handle anymore stimulation tonight."

Copia laughed at her. Gwyn thought his laugh was lovely. "No, we don't." Copia called out to the driver in Swedish to tell him to drive them back home. Gwyn lifted her legs up onto the large seat and cuddled up next to Copia with her head on his shoulder. She also grabbed onto his hand and laced her fingers through his. He rested his head on hers and they both closed their eyes, letting the sounds of the night and the car lull them to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia is in a lot of trouble...but Gwyn fights back with a dastardly plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but plenty of intrigue..

Copia woke up the next morning after an exceptionally good dream. Or was the dream his date with Gwyn the night before? No, the date was actually better than the dream, and even now the dream was fading and he was replaying the night with Gwyn over in his mind. Yes, there was a slight hitch when he realized what the opera was about and how sad the ending was, but apparently that didn't faze Gwyn and she brought him back from sadness very quickly. He started to think if he might still get a chance to see her today. He could abuse his power and call her to him by saying he needed her for something, but he thought better of it. He'd already had to lie to Nihil and Imperator about their use of the new helicopter, saying it was for meeting up with a member of the Royal Family at the Opera, so he figured that he would not push his luck. Besides, he did have a fair bit of work to do today, and seeing Gwyn might distract him too much. Not that he wasn't already preoccupied since he was constantly thinking about her, but if she was with him, he would literally get nothing done.

Once Copia finally decided to get up and get ready, he looked at his itinerary. After breakfast, he was supposed to meet up with Sister Vivian per Nihil's request to make sure she was ok, and find out if she was going to cause anymore trouble. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that, but at the very least, he could talk to the girl.

When he was able to make his way to Sister Vivian's quarters, he knocked to make sure she was home. Since there wasn't an answer the first time, he knocked again. This time the door opened. It was somewhat dark in her room so he didn't see what she looked like until she stepped forward a little more. At that point his stomach clenched and he almost felt like he was going to vomit. The girl standing in front of him was the same mystery girl that sucked him off a couple nights ago, the one he had caught sneaking into Gwyn's quarters. He, at first, gave her the benefit of the doubt and assumed she was not Vivian.

"Uh, buongiorno, tu sei Vivian?" In his nervousness he forgot to speak English, "Sorry, I mean, are you Sister Vivian?"

Vivian looked at him coyly, "The one and only. What can I do for you Cardinal?"

Shit, Copia thought, this was bad. "I've come to check and see how you are doing. May I come in?"

Vivian didn't speak but motioned for him to enter. Copia walked past her reluctantly and she followed. When they were fully in her room, she sat on her own bed and Copia awkwardly stood facing her. "So..Sister, how are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly well Cardinal. How are you?"

"I am good Sister." He was silent for a moment because he was not really sure what else to say.

Vivian sat there waiting for him to say something else and it annoyed her that he was taking so long, "Well Cardinal, if that was all I really must be going…"

Copia stopped her, "Uh, no. Um..I've been told by Papa that you have been caught in rooms that you should not be, and..." Copia gulped remembering the night he accidentally ran into her, "And you and I both know that you were in another Sister's room without permission.."

"Who said that I didn't have permission?"

Copia couldn't manage a response, he hadn't thought of that. Was Gwyn better friends with this girl than he thought?

"If you must know Cardinal, Sister Gwyn gave me her key to go in her room to shower since mine was having a little bit of a plumbing problem. Of course, everything is all fixed now so that won't be happening again."

"Yes, that makes sense. However, what about what I heard about you in the rooms of our dearly departed Papas?"

Vivian looked forlorn, "I'm afraid my actions there were..regrettable. As Nihil may have told you, I was to be Emeritus the Third's prime mover…and I was just so saddened by his death that I felt the need to be around his belongings. It was rash and I did apologize to Papa Nihil. As for Emeritus the First's room…well Papa once told me that his older brother had taken a stuffed dog of his when he was a child and hid it, and that all these years of looking, he had never found it. He had been quite distraught apparently, so I was hoping maybe I might find it and lay it in his grave to at least give him some peace. Alas, I could not. I just wanted to give my love something...something to keep him company…while he.."

The girl started to weep and Copia immediately felt uncomfortable, but understood her pain. He sat down next to her to attempt to comfort her. He rubbed her back as she cried. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. It took him a second to know what to do since she was now so uncomfortably close to him, but he did what he could and wrapped his arm around her. Her sobbing started to get a little loud so Copia thought he'd better say something or else he would be stuck there for awhile.

"My dear, I can understand your pain. I too have lost someone dear to me."

Vivian lifted up her head quickly to address him, "Really?! So you know how it is? To feel so lost without your love that you do anything to see them again? And…" Vivian got up and turned towards Copia, she then moved towards him and sat on his lap, her knees on either side of him, "And how you'll do anything to numb the pain of the loss?"

Vivian stared at Copia waiting for his answer. Copia was not sure what was happening, but it was getting a little too odd, even for him.

"Uh, I suppose I know how that is..but.."

"Then you know how I yearn for physical contact, just to ease the suffering in my heart?" Vivian put her hands on either side of Copia's face.

"I mean I guess..but.." Before Copia could finish, Vivian was kissing him, her tongue entering his mouth wildly. For a second, Copia kissed her back but then realized what he was doing and tried to push her away.

"Vivian, I don't think.." he could barely get anything out before her tongue was in his mouth again. She began to grind her hips into his lap. Copia's body started to respond just from the friction, even though he didn't want it to. He kept trying to push her off but also didn't want to be too rough with the poor girl. He started to lean back just to have access to his mouth. Unfortunately, she just followed him down and soon they were lying down on the bed with her on top of him. Copia moved his head to the side to take a breath.

"Sister Vivian this is not.."She grabbed his head roughly to face her again and started the kiss again. Copia thought this was getting ridiculous. Finally he decided to just roll her over off of him and finally he was able to get off the bed.

"Sister, I cannot do this with you!" Since she seemed shocked by his sudden outburst, he made sure to use calmer words when he spoke again, "I can understand how you feel..but I am.." he thought about Gwyn.. "not available. I only came here to make sure that you would not be causing any more trouble."

Vivian gave him a sad look, "But Cardinal, can't you understand? I am SO lost without my Papa."

Copia sighed, "My dear, I understand, but if you don't shape up I cannot guarantee that the punishments will not be severe. So please, for your own sake and safety...do not do this again." Copia was firm but sympathetic, he tried to make her understand it was for her own good.

"I promise to not break into anyone's room again…" Copia was relieved to hear her say this, "But Cardinal, I cannot promise anymore that I will keep our little secret."

Copia's stomach churned violently, "Sister, you promised that no one would find out about that!"

"Yes, I did Cardinal. But I'm basically a grieving widow, I need something…or someone to satiate my desires until the grief over my lost love passes." She got up, walked over, and stood far too close him, "And well, our night together, though short, definitely satiated those desires." As she spoke those words she grabbed ahold of his half-hard cock as best she could through his cassock. "If you just do this for me once in awhile, when the sadness is too much, I promise I won't tell anyone about our little dalliance."

Copia couldn't believe he was being blackmailed, especially by a girl who was crying just a moment before. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her coldly.

"Just, come to me when I need you to. I will let you know."

"May I go for the moment, or do you 'need' me now?"

"No Cardinal, I'm afraid I don't need you now. I'm feeling better for the moment. But please, make haste when I do ask for you."

Copia glared at the girl angrily and then started for her door. She called out from behind him so he stopped for a brief second, "Oh and Cardinal, do not disappoint me. I'd hate to see Cardinal Lucio get promoted in your place. His voice is not as lovely as yours."

Copia's face turned bright red with rage and he stormed out her door. Not only did she have to blackmail him, but she had to rub more salt in the wound by reminding him how close he was to losing his position to Lucio. Copia had no clue what he was going to do, his mind was a jumbled mess of anger, fear, and frustration. As he walked, he didn't even think about where he was going and suddenly he found himself at Gwyn's door. He knocked without thinking. When Gwyn answered the door, he finally realized what he was doing and panicked, why did he come here again?

Gwyn was surprised to see him, "Oh, um..hi." She smiled at first because she was glad to see him, until she saw how he looked at her, with fear in his eyes. When he didn't speak she became concerned, "Copia, is something wrong?"

Copia regretted coming to her door, "Mi dispiace Gwyn, I shouldn't have come." He turned to walk away from her when Gwyn grabbed onto his arm, she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Hey..no. Don't go, come here." Gwyn pulled him inside her door and wrapped her arms around him. Copia stood there in her arms for a moment and relished the feeling of her warmth against him, then he wrapped his own arms around her as tight as he could without hurting her. Gwyn could really tell something was wrong now. "Copia, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Ugh, Gwyn I've gotten myself in such a mess. I'm not even sure where to begin."

"OK, well you can tell me all about it." Gwyn let down her arms around him and Copia followed suit, "Come in and sit with us."

Copia was immediately confused, "Us?"

When Gwyn pulled him further into her room, he was confronted by his rhythm guitarist Aether. "Yeah, us. Of course you know Aether, obviously."

Aether waved over to him from Gwyn's bed and he heard a familiar voice in his head, " 'Ello Cardinal."

Copia was immediately apprehensive so he pulled Gwyn closer to whisper to her, "Gwyn, I don't know if I'm comfortable..."

Gwyn didn't whisper back, "Oh, it's ok..Aether knows about us, I trust him."

Aether felt the need to explain why he was there without revealing his relationship with Gwyn, so he chimed in, "Yeah, we're Who buddies, you know..Doctor Who?" He motioned over to Gwyn's TV, "We were just about to watch a new episode."

Copia had heard of this show, he never really watched it, but understood. "Ah, yes..I see. I don't watch television."

Aether and Gwyn exchanged glances as if to say, 'we figured you didn't.' But then Gwyn brought them back to the subject at hand and sat on the bed to listen with Aether, "So..what's wrong, tell us."

Copia paced in front of them, "Ugh, Satanas help me. Do you remember the night you stayed with me?" Gwyn nodded. "Well the night after I was feeling a little..lonely." Gwyn smiled, she thought he was so cute. "So I decided to come here, to visit you. However apparently, someone..else was here, instead of you."

"What?!" Gwyn was a little shocked, she didn't notice anything wrong with her room when she came back from Dew's that night so this was news to her.

"Well from your reaction, I'll assume that I was just lied to about why she was here."

"Well who was it?"

"Sister Vivian."

"That bitch! What was her excuse for being in my room?"

"Well, according to her, you gave her a key so that she could use your shower. She claimed that hers was having a problem."

"Yeah I did not give her a key…I barely know her!"

"Yes, well that part is not actually the biggest problem." Gwyn was a little confused, but still listened. "When I came to your room, it was quite dark. I couldn't really see who she was at first, but because she was going to your room, I assumed it was you. And well, things…sexual things happened in the dark before I realized who she was."

Aether grinned and finally gave his two cents, "Oy Cardinal, good for you!"

"Unfortunately, dear boy..this is not good for me. She promised to keep our secret, but now she will not, unless I do something for her. And if word got out of my…impropriety, my career with the Ghost project, and maybe even with the church..could be over."

Gwyn threw up her hands, "What the heck is up with this Church?! I thought Satan celebrated sins?"

"He does...but, as a Cardinal, I am supposed to maintain at least a modicum of decency. Sneaking off in the middle of the night for a dalliance is not really going to look very good. The whole reason you were assigned to me Gwyn is to keep my uh..carnal desires in check so that I can focus on my work more. His Infernal Majesty demands a lot from his followers at my level. But…I'm afraid I can't even do this right because I ended up liking you too much." Copia closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand, the frustration and humiliation was starting to overwhelm him.

Aether gave Gwyn a sad look, he felt bad for the poor Cardinal. Gwyn returned his sentiment and stood up to go comfort Copia. Gwyn grabbed onto his elbow and he brought his hand away from his face to listen to her. She held both of his hands in her own, "Copia, listen..wanting something more with me is not a bad thing. Heck, I'm almost glad it happened this way. I really wasn't looking forward to being someone's fuck toy." Copia cringed at the thought, "But I did it because I knew that it would give me a higher position in the Church. Hey, maybe one day you'll be the new Papa Nihil and I'll take over Imperator's spot, and you know how those two are?" Copia gave her a half smile in agreement. He was well aware of Nihil and Imperator's relationship, even if they don't really show their affections publicly. "And you know what," Gwyn continued, "I'm not going to let some crazy bitch blackmail you. I'll stand behind you no matter what."

"Me too!" Aether jumped up out of the bed and smacked Copia on the back a little harder than the smaller man expected, "You can count on us mate, we'll figure somethin' out."

Gwyn added, "Out of curiosity, what exactly does she want you to do for her?"

"Ugh…to be honest, I'm not sure of the exact details, but the way she worded it, I assume they are of a…sexual nature."

Gwyn could feel her rage boiling up inside her, but her voice still remained calm, "I'm gonna kill her." Gwyn started for her door and both the Cardinal and Aether held her back in a flurry of "whoas" and "hold ons." Aether grabbed her arm, "Aren't ya being a bit rash luv?"

Gwyn snapped back, "Well what do you suppose we do?! I can't let her take advantage of someone I care about like this!"

Copia's heart swelled at her words, he put his hand on her cheek lovingly, "Cara mia, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm sure we can find some other way to deal with her."

Gwyn leaned in close to Copia, "I just don't like the thought of her disgusting hands on you."

"I am not too keen on the idea either, especially if it upsets you. And I am going to do my best to avoid it at all costs, but we currently have no other plan."

Aether chimed in, " What about if we get her kicked out? I mean, she's already in trouble, what if we just give her a little push?"

Copia shook his head, "Unfortunately, she is too much of a liability outside, Nihil would probably rather her dead. There may be a way to discredit her, she's already telling lies, it's possible that could work to our advantage."

"What if we trick her?" Gwyn added. Copia and Aether waited for her to elaborate, "So ok…this is going to sound terrible so don't judge me."

The two men looked at her puzzled, "You know how she was supposed to be the last Papa's prime mover right?" They nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, what if we made her think that she's pregnant?"

Copia looked at her strangely, "You understand cara that Emeritus the Third is dead, right?"

Gwyn was slightly annoyed, "I'm not an idiot Copia. I mean, what if we got someone to seduce her and THEN make her think she was pregnant. As a prime mover, she is only supposed to bear the child of a Papa, so if she is possibly pregnant by someone else, then she'll be in a shitload of trouble."

Copia wasn't sure he understood, "It's a fair plan, but how exactly would we pull this off? And we wouldn't want her to 'actually' get pregnant, or do we?"

"Oh fuck no, but I think there are a few ways I can come up with to make her think she is, and I bet Cirrus and Cumulus could help us make her think she miscarried as well. We would just have to find someone, other than yourself obviously, to seduce her. To be honest, it would probably work better if it was a Ghoul, not many people really understand how Ghoul breeding works."

"Not it!" Aether burst out. Gwyn glared at him as if to say, 'I didn't want it to be you either,' "However, I do have a mate in mind that would probably have no qualms about taking one for the team."

Copia still wasn't sure, "Ok, fine..but how does this prevent her from telling Papa Nihil my secret?"

Gwyn seemed rather matter of fact with her response, "We blackmail her back. If she tells Nihil your secret, we will tell him that her womb has been tarnished by a bastard child, that couldn't even stay alive long enough to be born. I'm pretty sure the only reason she is still alive is because Nihil still intended to use her to further the line, not quite sure how, but I'm sure the man has something gross in mind."

Both Aether and Copia made a disgusted face, they didn't want to think about what Gwyn was insinuating. However, the plan was good..really good. Copia couldn't believe something this dastardly could come from someone like Gwyn, he liked it. The three of them spent a better part of the day hashing out their plan. By the end, Copia finally felt a little better about his situation, and was also quite happy that he was no longer alone in world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn, Copia, and Aether recruit someone to help them deal with Vivian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> There is a bit of manipulation here, but everything is still consensual, even if Vivian is being tricked the entire time..she's not not very bright. Just wanted to make sure you guys are aware. This also delves into a little bit of breeding dirty talk as well. I thought it was hot, but I know some people might not be into it.

It had been a couple weeks since Vivian had made her threats and, what Aether called, Team Ghost made their plans. It took awhile for Gwyn to get what she needed to make Vivian think she was pregnant, but everything had finally arrived. Copia felt lucky that Vivian had not "called" for him since then, but he knew he was probably on borrowed time. When the day had come, they all gathered in Aether's room to prepare. Aether had recruited Swiss to be the one to seduce Vivian, mostly because he had just the right amount of confidence..and the least amount of morals.

As a nervous Copia paced the room, Gwyn debriefed Swiss who was sitting on Aether's bed, "Ok, so do you know the plan?"

"Yeah sure, go in there, charm the girl, do the deed, and get the hell out of there."

Gwyn gave him a kind of disgusted look, "Well yeah, kinda, but you could at least try and use a little more romance, geez. You'll probably be able to con her better that way."

"Don't worry babe, I got romance for days."

Aether smacked Swiss on the back of the head, "Oy, show some respect, don't call her babe."

"Sorry." Swiss rubbed the back of his head where Aether hit him.

Gwyn shook her head at the two of them, "Well, first, I need to make sure that you know what to do with the flower. She has to smell the rose in order for the powder to get in her system. When it makes her sick tomorrow morning, she'll come to the nurse and they'll test her for pregnancy. Luckily, Sister Jude owes me so she is going to give her a false positive test."

Copia stopped his pacing behind them to interject, "Are you absolutely positive we can trust Jude?"

Gwyn didn't even turn around to look at him, "Yes, don't worry, she's hated Vivian since way before the Papas died. Apparently Vivian slept with an old boyfriend of hers and bragged about it really bad. She's been gunning for her for awhile now. But anyway, Swiss, here's the rose," she picked it up from Aether's bedside table and handed it to him, "And here's the powder," she pulled out a vial from her pocket and gave that to him as well. "I suggest you put the powder on it right before you get to her door to minimize the risk of exposure. I have no idea how this might affect a Ghoul, especially a half human one."

"Ok, I got it. So where exactly did you get this stuff anyway?"

"Let's just say that I have a few interesting relatives on my dad's side." Swiss seemed like he didn't care to probe further, but Aether looked at her knowingly since he was aware of her demon heritage.

Swiss got up and Gwyn sat down where he was sitting before, "Ok, so put the powder on right before I get to her door, give her the flower, charm her pants off..literally, bone her like crazy, then leave..this is gonna be a pretty decent afternoon!"

As Swiss made his way to the exit, they all watched him leave. Copia was still a nervous wreck, but was calming a little. Aether was confident in Swiss's skills with the ladies, but expected that he'd probably mess up the flower bit somehow. And Gwyn could scarcely believe that she had all this deviousness in her. But, the bitch just had to go down. No one messed with one of Gwyn's men…no one..

\--------------

As Swiss made his way to Vivian's room, he suddenly started to get a little nervous. He assumed that he probably wouldn't get her pregnant, but what about if he failed in the rest of the mission? Swiss didn't think it was likely since no one could resist him, but this girl did seem to be pretty evil, maybe she wouldn't even let him in? He was really gonna have to dial the charm up to 11 for this one. When he reached her door wand knocked, he finally remembered that he was supposed to put the powder on the rose.

"Shit!" He mumbled to himself as he turned away from the door, so she wouldn't catch him accidentally, and poured the contents of the vial onto the rose. With that task completed, he stuffed the empty vial in his pocket and turned around just as she opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

Swiss couldn't even think for a few seconds, he brought the rose closer to his face and involuntarily sniffed slightly. When he realized what he had done, he pulled the rose away from his nose quickly and shoved the bloom into Vivian's face. Vivian backed away a second because of his sudden movements, but when she realized that he was giving her the flower, she leaned in to smell it.

"Is this for me?"

Swiss nodded as she took the roses scent in deeply.

"Well it is lovely, but is this from you or has someone else sent you?"

Swiss's voice cracked a little when he answered, "It's from me actually, people call me Swiss."

Vivian looked at him somewhat aghast, "Wait, you can talk? I thought Ghouls could only talk when they are in human form?"

"Well I'm half human, on my mother's side. She gave me the gift of gab."

"Hmm, interesting. I wasn't even aware you could breed with a Ghoul."

"Well apparently you can or else I wouldn't be here. So uh…the reason I came was not just to give you the rose."

"I should hope not, that would be quite silly." Vivian grinned at him. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going, but the Ghoul intrigued her so she figured she'd give him a chance to say what he wanted to. "Come in, please."

Swiss entered her room, it was not unlike any other Sister's room, but there was something of a heavy air in Vivian's that he couldn't quite place. His Ghoul half could also feel the malice that she exuded; Swiss thought it was kind of invigorating. Vivian busied herself by looking for something to put the rose in while she chatted with Swiss.

"So Swiss, if your mother was human, what kind of Ghoul was your father?"

"Fire."

Vivian perked up, she had heard of the reputation of fire Ghouls. Maybe this unexpected visit might be more agreeable to her than she thought.

"Really..fire huh? Interesting." Once Vivian had found a place for the rose and gave it a little water, she sat on her bed indian-style and addressed Swiss who was standing with his hands behind his back facing her at the foot of her bed. "Anyway, you did mention that you had something to say to me?"

"Yes..I've come to seduce you."

Vivian thought, *wow, this Ghoul does not beat around the bush.*

"Oh, really? What gives you the impression that I'm even remotely interested? I mean, I WAS the prime mover to a Papa, why would I want to even bother with a Ghoul?"

"Because of what I can offer you?"

"And what is that?"

"Mind blowing sex."

Vivian chuckled derisively, "Really? Well I'd like to see you try."

Swiss took that as a 'yes' and pounced on Vivian's bed. She leaned back slightly and lifted her knees as Swiss crawled his way towards her. When Swiss found that her legs now blocked his way, he spread her knees open violently and wiggled his way in between them. Now that he was in between her legs, he hovered over her menacingly.

"So little girl, there's a rumor going around that you have been very naughty."

Vivian laughed at the thought. She put on her cheesiest fake southern accent and said, "Why whatever do you mean? I'm as pure as the driven snow."

Swiss laughed back, he kinda liked this girl, even if she was kinda evil. "Hmm that's good, I love bad girls."

As Vivian smiled back at him seductively, Swiss took the opportunity to go in for the kill and planted a voracious kiss on her lips. Vivian responded to him almost immediately, taking him in like a starved animal. As they kissed, Swiss ran his hand up under her blouse and over the skin of her stomach, stopping to grab ahold of her breast that was covered by a lacy bra. As he kneaded her breast, he could feel his cock starting to press against the inside of his pants. He decided to stop the kiss to see what his hand was feeling. He backed up and lifted her shirt; she was wearing a light pink bra that was made up almost entirely of lace, save for the underwire. He always had a thing for pretty lingerie so this was right up his alley. He ran his fingers lightly over the fabric around her nipples that could be clearly seen through the lace. Vivian's back arched upward at his touch and a low keen escaped her lips. He wanted to look at her longer, but Swiss just had to taste her. He didn't even bother with taking off the bra, and instead opted to tease her nipples right through the lace. He latched on and suckled each one until both were standing at attention and Vivian was left a mewling mess. When he felt that her breasts had a significant amount of attention, he went back to her lips and her kiss was even hungrier than before. Eventually Swiss had to come up for air, "Fuck girl, slow down. We have all night."

"You just taste so fucking good! I've never had a Ghoul before, I never expected them to be this yummy."

"Ah, but remember, I'm only half Ghoul. That's probably what's making me so delicious."

"Oh yeah? Does that also mean that your cock will be equally as luscious?"

"Why don't you take a taste babe.." Swiss leaned back on his haunches and began to pull down his suspenders and unbutton his pants. When Vivian moved forward towards him, Swiss stretched out his legs to let her crawl between them. When she reached his waist, she took over for him by pulling his pants off somewhat violently. Once off, Vivian tossed them off the bed. Swiss was a little surprised at her enthusiasm, but since she was now also taking off her own clothes, he figured that he'd follow her lead and throw his shirt aside as well. When they were both naked, Vivian wasted no time and immediately wrapped her mouth around his cock, her teeth lightly scraping the sensitive head. The jolt of having his cock touched after being restrained a bit made Swiss inhale sharply, but soon that turned into moaning as she deftly took in his cock. Swiss could almost feel himself getting too worked up already so he forced her to stop, he wasn't going to make her think she was pregnant by cumming in her mouth.

Vivian sat there pouting at him, seemingly upset that she could no longer taste him, "What's wrong? I want to see if your cum is as sweet as the rest of you"

"I know baby, but we don't need to go there so soon. I came here to give you a good time remember?"

Swiss sat up again and pushed her forward. Vivian laid on her back and he hovered over her again.

"Are you ready for it baby?"

She nodded as she bit her lower lip in anticipation. Swiss guided himself into her and they both let out a extended moan.

"Does that feel good baby?" Vivian only responded with a nod again. "How about if I do it faster?" He picked up his pace a little inside her and she began to gasp for air. Swiss was enjoying how she felt but thought that this wasn't enough, he needed to do more. "No..this isn't enough.." Swiss stopped and pulled out of her.

Vivian lamented that he was gone, "What's wrong?"

Swiss leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his tie from the pile of clothes on the floor and laid down to the side of Vivian. He directed her to sit on him, "I want you, on top, face that way." Swiss pointed in the direction away from him. Vivian complied and sat on his dick reverse cowgirl. "Give me your hands." Vivian put her hands behind her back and Swiss tied her wrists up with his tie. "Now, fuck me," he commanded.

Vivian began to grind her hips and move his dick around inside of her. It was a little difficult with her hands tied behind her back so when she started to lean forward to make it easier for herself, Swiss corrected her, "No, lean back." When she leaned back far enough, Swiss wrapped his arm around her shoulders and neck and gently pulled her closer to him. In this position, he could easily pump his cock inside of her as fast or as slow as he wanted. He started off slowly, feeling every inch of her insides on his cock. He whispered in her ear as he fucked her, "You know little girl, I could get used to this. You feel so good on my cock."

Vivian smiled, "Back at ya gorgeous. Just please make sure to pull out out before you cum."

"Aww, but why's that?" He thrust into her a little harder to see if she would change her mind.

Vivian gasped a little before she responded, "Because, I can't take the risk. I'm still Papa's prime mover."

"Yes, but he's dead remember? I know I'm not a Papa, but what if I chose you to bear my offspring? You did say you were interested in Ghoul breeding?"

Vivian interjected, "That's not what I s…"

Before she could finish, Swiss grabbed her neck tighter with his arm and started to thrust into her faster. "Are you sure baby girl? If you have my kit you can have this everyday.."

Swiss used his other hand to reach down to her clit. Vivian started to moan loudly.

"Would you like that baby girl? Would you like this cock everyday?" Swiss pounded into her so hard that she couldn't think. He even squeezed her neck tighter and tighter and it was getting hard for her to breathe. "Come on little girl, I need an answer. I'm gonna cum real soon. Do you want me to cum inside you? Do you want me to fuck my baby into you?"

Vivian could barely get it out with her neck being restrained, but all she knew was that she never wanted this to stop. "Yes…fuck yes! Cum..please. I want it!"

Now that Swiss had confirmation, he gave one last growl and spilled his seed into her. He figured she came too since a gurgled sound came from her mouth that sounded like his name. When he let her go, she gasped for air and hunched over to catch her breath.

"Fuck! Goddamn you are good Swiss!" She laughed as she took in huge breaths.

Swiss laughed as well as he came down from his high and untied her hands, "Well I aim to please."

Vivian got off of him and stood up. She bent over to stretch out her back. Once she felt normal again, she cleaned up and started to grab her own clothes and toss Swiss his. "Shit, I couldn't even think, that was hot."

Swiss smiled at her as he was putting on his pants. When Vivian had at least her bra and shirt back on, she came up over to Swiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him flirtatiously. "You know, it's a good thing I knew you were kidding with all that breeding talk."

Swiss gave her a smile, "Who said I was kidding?"

Vivian laughed at him, "Well the jokes on you then, I take birth control."

"No, I think the jokes on you, human birth control has never really worked with Ghouls."

Vivian immediately let go of Swiss and backed away from him. "Don't fuck with me Ghoul, you're just joking right?"

Swiss sighed, "Well I suppose we'll probably find out in about 24 hours, my mom said she knew was pregnant pretty quickly. The Ghoul gestation period isn't very long."

Vivian stood there stock still and silent with a frightened look on her face.

"But anyway, I gotta go. Do me a favor and don't call me if you end up preggers. I talk a good game, but I'd suck at fatherhood. I'm sure you'll make a great mom though." Swiss gave her a quick kiss and walked out the door with a very satisfied look on his face. He also felt lucky that Vivian apparently knew nothing about Ghouls, she was so easy to con…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in full effect..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really tough chapter guys...I apologize in advance if it's a little odd because I didn't plan it well but it was too late to go back.
> 
> There are some potential trigger warnings for talk about abortion and miscarriages with a little bit of blood.

The next day, Gwyn got a text message from Sister Jude saying "Hook, line, and sinker" so she assumed that meant that Vivian fell for their little ruse. Unfortunately, Gwyn also got a message from Aether that morning saying something was wrong with Swiss. Gwyn had to see if he was ok, so she rushed over to the Ghoul quarters and told Jude to meet her there.

When Gwyn arrived, Jude was already there checking on Swiss and taking his temperature. Swiss was laying in bed covered in a few bags of ice to keep him cool. Aether came over to bring her up to speed. "So what's wrong with him?" Gwyn asked.

"Dunno, Jude thinks he'll be fine after awhile, but he's been running a bad fever all morning. I mean, he's half fire Ghoul so it's hard to gauge what will or won't kill him, but the ice I got for him seems to be working, it's just slow going."

"Well that's good I guess. I'm guessing something must have happened with the powder last night. Did he say anything about how it went?"

"Yeah, you were spot on, she knows nothing about Ghouls. He even made her think that she'd know she was pregnant in a day. Apparently though, it almost went tits up when she said she was on the pill. But, he was a quick thinker, he told her human birth control doesn't work for Ghoul's."

Gwyn chuckled, "Really?! Wow…she really doesn't know anything. I'd have been in so much trouble if that were true." Aether rolled his eyes but gave her a slight smirk in agreement.

When Jude finally left Swiss's side, she came over to talk to Gwyn and Aether, "Good thinking with the ice, I think the fever is in control for now, but what was that stuff you gave Vivian Gwyn? Aether told me he might have ingested some."

"Ugh, I'm not super sure really. My Aunt told me it was just something that would mess with Vivian's hormones for a couple weeks, give her some morning sickness and bloating. But of course, that's for someone that is fully human..Ghouls, or in this case half Ghouls, are another story. I told him to be careful.."

"Well, I think he's through the worst of it, but I don't know if there's going to be some other side effect. I'll stay with him until I feel that he's gotten through it."

Gwyn was grateful, "Thanks Jude. So…how was Vivian this morning?"

Jude cracked an evil smile, "Now THAT was pretty rewarding. She looked a mess after spewing her breakfast all morning, but still had that 'holier than thou' look on her face. I told her to go eat some crackers and get over it."

Gwyn chuckled, "Did you tell her about the Ghoulettes?"

"Yeah, she's probably gonna see them as soon as she can. But what exactly is your plan here? I mean, I know you told me they like to dabble in potion magic, but how exactly would they help us with this?"

Gwyn explained to Jude what they hoped to happen. Jude's smile got bigger and bigger the more she heard the plan. When Gwyn was done, Jude was left feeling impressed, "Sweet Lucifer Gwyn! That is devious…I love it!" Gwyn gave Jude a satisfied smile.

\-----------

It was actually another week before Vivian sought out the Ghoulettes. She initially went to Cardinal Lucio to see if he had a way to deal with her situation, but all he did was scold her and offer a much riskier way out. Vivian couldn't chance it, so after not being able to come up with anything herself, she decided to see what the Ghoulettes could do.

At first she had a little trouble finding out where they where since they were not in their quarters. However, she was told by one of the Brothers of Sin that when they were not on tour, they liked to spend a lot of time in the greenhouse. Vivian figured that was a good place to check.

She had never bothered to visit the greenhouse before, and had only passed by it a few times while walking the yards. As she approached, she could increasingly smell the scent of manure and fertilizer wafting towards her. The smell was making her stomach turn since she hadn't quite gotten over her nausea from earlier that morning. Vivian hoped that if she ever got a chance to bear her Papa's child, the morning sickness would not be as bad. When she reached the door of the greenhouse and opened it, she saw them immediately. They both wore matching gardening gloves and aprons and where similarly involved in some kind of task. The taller one was re-potting a small plant, and the shorter of the two was scraping bark off a somewhat tall potted tree. Vivian swallowed to try and get past the nausea and called out to them, "Um, excuse me…are you Cardinal Copia's Ghoulettes?"

The first voice she heard in her head seemed to come in the direction of the taller one, "We have names you know."

Vivian could hear the other one scoff at her friend in her mind, "Cirrus really? You can't expect everyone to know who we are. Yes dear, we play in the Ghost project with him." She took off her gloves and extended her hand to Vivian. "I apologize for Cirrus's rudeness. I'm Cumulus, is there something that we can do for you?"

Vivian took her hand and shook it. "Um Hi, I'm Sister Vivian, I've been told that you know a lot about potion magick and stuff, I wanted to see if you could help me with my situation."

Cirrus gave her an angry look, but Cumulus regarded her delicately. "Well dear, it depends. We are terribly busy. What is your situation?"

"Well, I need a way to get rid of…a baby…a Ghoul baby to be specific, well I suppose this one would be just a quarter Ghoul considering the father is only half. But I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant and I really, really can't be."

Cirrus spoke up, "Half Ghoul! Swiss is the father!"

"Oh uh..yeah. How did you know?"

Cumulus is the one who replied, "He's the only half Ghoul here anymore so it has to be him."

Vivian was unaware and now regretted coming here. "Ok, so what if it is his? He's not going to take responsibility anyway, so I might as well get rid of it."

Cirrus immediately gave her their answer, "No..even if Swiss is an idiot, we're not going to kill his kit..he's our friend!"

Vivian was a little livid, "He doesn't even want it!"

"So what? A lot of male Ghouls leave it for the woman to take care of the kits, welcome to our world!"

Cumulus sat there and watched Vivian argue with Cirrus. "Now Cirrus…be reasonable."

Cirrus snapped back, "No Cumulus! I'm not going to be responsible for the death of one of our kind, even if they are only part Ghoul."

When it was clear that Vivian wasn't going to get help from them, she stormed out. Cumulus followed after her, but not without grabbing a piece of a plant with her.

"My dear!" Cumulus called out to her, " Sister Vivian!"

Vivian stopped but still gave Cumulus an exasperated look, Ghoul voices in her head gave her a headache, "What? If you won't help me, I need to hurry and figure something else out."

"Dear, I can understand your pain. Cirrus is…a little more old fashioned than I am, but I know how it can be. Here…" Cumulus handed her the plant clipping that she brought with her, "Take this. If you brew it for a few minutes in hot water and drink it, it may help you with your situation. Technically it's not a guarantee though, you'll generally know if it worked within a few hours. And trust me…if it worked, you'll know. I'm not going to lie, it will probably be pretty painful."

Vivian was grateful but looked grim, "Thanks." She took the small plant clipping and walked away.

Cumulus went back inside and was greeted by a much more cheerful Cirrus, "Did she buy it?"

"Pretty sure." Cumulus walked up to Cirrus and wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted herself up to kiss her, "You played a pretty good bad cop you know."

"Well it's easy when you have such a delightful good cop." Cirrus smiled warmly at her girlfriend and kissed her back.

\-----------

It was a couple days before anyone had heard from Vivian. Copia and Gwyn were afraid that maybe their plan didn't go as smoothly as they thought, especially when they found out that she had holed herself up in her room. Gwyn had initially hoped that she might come to Copia for help after the Ghoulettes fooled her into thinking that they would help her. When she didn't, it seemed like Copia was going to have to go to her for the final phase of their plan, even if he was reluctant to do so.

When Copia knocked on her door and she answered, she looked terrible. Her hair was disheveled and she was not even wearing her normal sister habit, just a t-shirt and yoga pants. Vivian looked at him with a disgusted look, "Oh..it's you. What do you want?"

"May I come in? I need to speak with you."

Vivian relented easily like she didn't have any fight left in her, "Fine.." She moved out of the way and Copia entered. "I assume you're here because of what your Ghoulettes told you?"

"Something like that."

"Well you can tell Cirrus she got what she wanted, even if Cumulus went behind her back, what she gave me didn't work." Vivian plopped down on her bed and faced the ceiling, she didn't really feel like looking at Copia.

"Sister, I am aware of the issues you are having and I want to help you, but there is the matter of what you said to me the last time we spoke."

"Cardinal" she sat up and glared at him, "I really don't need or want your help. Once I get this…this thing out of me, I can go back to my life as it was before."

"So, what do you intend on doing with it when it has been born?"

"Probably send it back to Hell where it belongs."

"You are not going to keep it?"

"Fuck no, why would I keep a half breed Ghoul? I am meant to bear royalty, this is just a small hiccup in Satan's plan for me."

"You would murder an innocent just to keep your status in the Church?" Copia wasn't totally surprised hearing her talk this way, he already knew she was not a good person. But the fact that she didn't even care about murdering an innocent child, even if the child wasn't actually real, made his blood boil a little bit.

"Of course I would, I'm not stupid."

Copia sat down next to her, and took her hand. Vivian tried to pull her hand away but he held it firmly. He looked into her eyes sternly, "Listen child, and listen well. Our Lord Satan would NEVER allow you by his side if you were to murder an innocent. If you do this, you are no better than the wailing tormented souls under his feet." When she tried to look away from him, Copia took her jaw in his hand and held her face still to keep her looking at him, "And if I find out that Swiss's child, his kit, had been disposed of, I will personally dispose of you. Got it?"

Vivian stared at Copia in fear, she never expected that he would have this kind of malice in him. Vivian nodded her head as best she could while still in Copia's grasp. "Good." Copia kissed her on the lips and then let go of her jaw.

Vivian cringed and wiped her mouth, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Just a little kiss to seal the deal." Copia answered.

"Ok…so, what exactly am I supposed to do then if I can't get rid of the baby after it's been born? If Nihil finds out I have a kid here, I'm still done for."

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can find a foster Ghoul to take care of it."

Vivian stood up from the bed exasperated, "Ugh, why does this have to be so damned difficult!"

"Um actually Sister, I think things just got a whole lot easier."

"What do you mean?" Vivian looked back at Copia confused but then immediately realized what he meant. In the spot where she had been sitting on her bed, a somewhat large red puddle was now seeping into her bedsheets. "Shit..." Vivian ran into her bathroom and shut the door.

Copia could hear her swearing to herself on the other side of the door. He gave her a couple minutes and when he didn't hear her anymore, he moved closer to the door so that he might talk to her, "Sister, are you alright?"

She opened the door and slowly, "I think it's gone. I didn't even feel anything."

"Well my dear, these things do happen. Do you think it could just be a delay in what Cumulus gave you?"

"I don't think so, she said that it would be painful, this is…different."

"Hmm..well, the child is with our Master now. I would take comfort in that. Unfortunately, this does bring up a new problem. How do we know that this might not happen again?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Well, I'm still unsure how Papa Nihil intended to still use you now that Emeritus the Third is dead, but…even if he had some way to still use his seed, how do we know it will even take? Especially now that we know your body can't even handle the child of a half Ghoul. If it can't even do that, how is it supposed to bear the son of a prince of Hell?"

"This is just one time, it doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe, but that's not what Papa would think. And I'm not really sure I could convince him otherwise when I tell him."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Well, I could possibly overlook it…if for example, we forget about all this other hullabaloo between us." Copia held out his hand to her, "Do we have a deal?"

Vivian took his hand but when she was done shaking it she pulled him forward abruptly, "You win for now Cardinal, but…just don't get too comfortable."

"Don't worry, I never am."

Copia let go of her hand and left the room. When she was alone, Vivian reached for her phone to send a text message,

To: Cardinal Lucio  
Are you fucking done translating yet, I need my Papa back ASAP!

\-------------

When Copia got back to his apartment, Gwyn was waiting for him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. "So, how did it go?"

Copia put up one finger indicating that she needed to wait a minute. He went over to his bedroom vanity and retrieved a makeup remover wipe and proceeded to wipe off his lips with it. When he was done, he finally addressed Gwyn, "Sorry, I needed to get that stuff off first, I definitely didn't need Cumulus's serum to make you bleed all over my sheets."

Gwyn giggled as Copia climbed onto the bed on top of her and into her arms to kiss her. Gwyn stopped him for just a moment, "I take that as a yes?"

Copia looked into her eyes passionately, "Yes tesoro mia, we are free." Gwyn smiled back at him then continued the kiss that Copia started, with even more enthusiasm than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah I'm sorry if the plot got a little convoluted here. And I really had to make Vivian a total idiot in order to make it somewhat believable...but it's ok, she's supposed to be an crazy evil bitch who deserves what's coming to her. I know it's not fully explained yet, but it will be...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn and Copia are finally back to normal...or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood mention and some violence...also some jealousy. It gets a little heavy...but still some good stuff in the middle.

It had been a blissful few days for Copia and Gwyn. After the Vivian incident, they had spent most of their free time together, even at night, enjoying each other's company. Copia was also finally getting used to the thought of dating someone again. Gwyn also got caught up in spending so much time with her new lover, that she had little time for anything else. After a long day of work, and what felt like an even longer session of lovemaking, Gwyn and Copia laid in his bed, both about to fall asleep.

Gwyn had her head on Copia's chest, her eyes getting heavy, "Why are you so comfortable?" she asked groggily.

Copia was half asleep himself so his reply came out thick and heavily accented, "It's the rigatoni."

Gwyn snort laughed at his sad excuse for humor. "Ugh, I don't want to leave.."

"You don't have to you know." Copia lazily put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just so much easier to get ready for the Saturday morning ritual in my own room. Plus, I know you have a lot of stuff to do before it starts, I don't want to get in the way."

"Point.."

"See…" Gwyn got up reluctantly and put on her clothes. Copia turned on his side to watch her with heavy lidded eyes.

"But tomorrow, stay with me?" He reached his hand out to her.

Gwyn grabbed it and sat down next to him for a moment. She bent over and kissed him, "Maybe. Probably. But you go to sleep now, you need to rest."

It seemed that this was good enough for Copia because he gave a half smile, turned on his back, and finally fully shut his eyes to sleep. Gwyn softly laid Copia's arm on his chest and stood up slowly to not disturb him. She made her way as quietly out of his room and apartment and locked the door behind her. When she reached her own room, she was greeted by a somewhat perturbed looking Dewdrop.

"Dew, what are you doing here? It's late."

"What, I can't surprise my girlfriend with a visit?"

"I mean, I guess, but how did you even get in here?"

"Aether let me in."

Gwyn made a mental note to punch Aether in the gut later for teleporting into her room. "Well, I'm pretty exhausted, I'm afraid I won't be much company."

Dew almost looked angry, "You've been with him all day haven't you?"

Gwyn still wasn't ready to explain to Dew that she had been dating Copia as well, so as far as he knew, she still just worked for him. But, she did feel bad that Copia had taken a lot of her attention away lately. "Dew, we have been over this, it's my job. I do love you, I've just been very busy. But, I really am sorry if I haven't had a lot of time for you lately."

Dew softened a little because of her apology, "Ugh, yeah I know..I still miss you though."

Gwyn wrapped her arms around his waist, "I know babe, I miss you too. I am really tired tonight though, why don't you just lay down with me? There is a ritual I need to be awake for in the morning, but it'll be nice to have you here for the night."

"Yeah sure ok."

Gwyn let him go and started to undress and Dew followed suit. When she laid down, Dew snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. Gwyn fell asleep almost immediately in his arms.

Later in the night, Gwyn was awoken by a burning arousal coming from between her legs. It took her a minute to realize that Dew was between her thighs using his long tongue to enter her cunt and lick at her throbbing clit. Still full of sleep and but now also overwhelming desire, she moaned out his name, "Dew, what are you doing?"

Dew didn't even stop, he just used his mind to answer her. "What does it look like? I needed to taste you. Your cunt smelled so good today, I couldn't resist."

Gwyn panicked for a second and thought that maybe what Dewdrop's Ghoul nose smelled was from sex with Copia earlier. But she barely had time to think about it when he was eating her out so good.

"But..mmm..fuck, Dew..I need..to sleep."

"This will help baby, trust me."

Gwyn didn't want to argue, and since it was already too late to stop him, she decided to just enjoy it. As he worked his tongue over her clit, Gwyn beared her hips down and her back arched upwards. Dew reached up to caress her breast and her nipple became erect from his touch. As he increased his rhythm, Gwyn's hips started to rock up and down. Gwyn grabbed onto Dew's hair and a growling noise could be heard deep in his throat. As she ground herself into his face, she could almost start to feel his fangs on her clit, sending jolts of electricity through her body each time his teeth brushed against her. Gwyn pushed herself into his face harder, "Mmm, don't stop baby." Dew's tongue was ferociously fast until he brushed his tongue over her clit one last time and then stopped to wrap his lips around her clit, sucking in hard. The pressure of it all finally caused Gwyn to moan out her orgasm.

But, Dew didn't allow her to come down from her climax at all and as soon as his mouth was removed from her, he quickly changed positions and entered her roughly. Gwyn could hardly handle it, she was already so overstimulated from his tongue that the penetration was almost unbearable. Dew growled into her ear as he spoke to her in her mind, causing a cacophony of noise that Gwyn had trouble understanding in her heightened state of arousal. Suddenly, Dew pulled himself out of her and Gwyn was turned over onto her stomach. Dew lifted her hips up to meet his own and again he was pushing himself inside her again with a groan.

"Fuck, I missed your cunt so much." Dew's thrusts were powerful and sharp and Gwyn could almost feel herself close again, this time due to him hitting the spot inside her that made her melt to him everytime. Suddenly, Dew bent over her and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them backwards towards him. Now she was bent over and held up only by Dew who held onto her by holding her up by her wrists. The position allowed Dew to control her body as he fucked her from behind. Every time he pulled her backwards towards him, her whole body jerked. Dew was going so deep inside her that it almost hurt, just in the best way possible. Soon, Dew's hip movements became more erratic as he was about to cum. But he did have the energy for one last hard thrust that shot his seed into her and also sent Gwyn's head spinning as she came a second time.

Once spent, they both collapsed with Dew on top of Gwyn. After a couple seconds, Dew rolled off of her and pulled up the comforter that he had pulled off of them earlier. They both ended up into the positions they were in when they first fell asleep. As Gwyn was falling asleep again with Dew's arms around her, she thought she could feel Dew's mind call out to her, but it was so faint that she could barely understand it. She wasn't sure that he even meant to say anything to her, but what she could make out was "please don't leave me." Unfortunately, Gwyn didn't have time to think about what she may or may not have heard since sleep overtook her.

\------------

When Gwyn woke up the next morning, Dew was still fast asleep beside her. She suddenly remembered what she inadvertently heard him say the night before. Did Dew think she was going to leave him? She now regretted spending so much time with Copia. She was lucky that Aether understood, but the thought of finally telling Dew filled her with so much fear that she didn't even know how to start the conversation. She wanted him to understand so badly, she cared for all of her men so much, but Dew's jealousy could sometimes get the better of him. As she watched Dewdrop sleep, she knew she had to do something and soon, he deserved to know the truth. Gwyn also promised to herself that she would tell Dew how much he meant to her as soon as she could. But, for now, she would let him sleep. Besides, he looked too adorable to disturb and she also needed to shower and get ready for the ritual. She wanted to make sure that she looked her best for the congregation, and for her Cardinal.

\-------------

When Gwyn arrived at the chapel, she locked eyes with Copia as he gave instructions to another Sister. She instantly realized why she had spent most of her time with him the last few days, the ache of his absence the night previous hit her square in the chest. She had to fight back an overwhelming urge to run to him, wrap her arms around him, and kiss every inch of his face. Of course this feeling was also matched by the equally strong desire to rip his clothes off and fuck him in front of everyone here. * _Where did this even come from?!_ * she thought. They had only started dating a short time ago, could she possibly be head over heels for him already? No, that would be ridiculous. Stuff like that never happened to her. She had been with many lovers before, and she cared deeply for all of them, but why did Copia do this to her? It didn't help that today she could barely even talk to him apart from getting instructions from him regarding what he needed from her and the other Sisters. As Gwyn watched Copia work, it was getting extremely difficult to be near him. When he would pass by her, she inhaled as much of his scent as she could; an intoxicating mix of the incense from his thurible and his own rich scent that was almost sweet, like dark chocolate. It was starting to make her light headed. It didn't help that he kept on glancing in her direction, his white eye gleaming and making her body temperature rise. This was going to be a long ritual…

As the ritual was about to start and people were gathering in the pews. Papa Nihil took his place in a honored position at the side of the stage. To the other side of the stage was the Ghoulette Cirrus at the piano. Gwyn and the Sister that would handle the communion wine stood below the stage in front, just at the steps. When Cirrus began playing, Copia came out with his thurible, walking to the stage from the back of the chapel. Gwyn couldn't help but notice that when he was in his element, focused on the praise of their Infernal Father, he was confident and stood tall. Gwyn thought it was incredibly sexy. When Copia reached the altar, he hung the thurible on a stand and began to recite a hymn of praise, "Siamo con Clavi."

"Siamo con Dio," the congregation answered.

"Siamo con il nostro dio scuro." Copia responded back and again glanced in Gwyn's direction and gave her a slight smirk. Gwyn immediately felt a twinge in her abdomen, the same twinge that she felt when he was fucking her. * _He needs to stop doing that!_ * she thought, * _he's going to make me cum involuntarily if he keeps this up._ *

\------------

The ritual ended up lasting a lot longer than Gwyn would've hoped. Why did it have to be Papa Nihil's birthday, today of all days?! Papa gave an incredibly long speech and it seemed that Copia dragged it out even further by stroking Papa's ego. By the time it was all over, Gwyn was almost itching with pent up desire. However, she still had to wait until everyone left. As Copia was saying goodbye to everyone and kissing up as much as he could to the other Cardinals and Papa, Gwyn waited backstage. So that she could be alone with Copia, she told the other Sisters to go ahead and leave and she would do all the cleaning up. Gwyn waited to the side of the stage entrance against the wall. When Copia finally came backstage, he walked past her at first, not able to see her out of the corner of his eye. Before he walked too far, she grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him over to her, pushing him up against the wall and pressing herself against him. She began kissing him immediately, forcing her tongue in his mouth with wild abandon. She pulled away only to scold him, but the both of them were already breathless.

"Who exactly do you think you are teasing me like that the entire ritual?" She scolded him playfully.

Copia played dumb, but knew exactly what he was doing, "Whatever do you mean cara mia?"

Gwyn growled at him in sexual frustration and started their kiss again. As she kissed him she rubbed her leg against his growing erection and then took his hand and placed it on her mound under her skirt.

She moaned next his lips, "Touch me Copia."

Copia moved her panties aside and rubbed his gloved fingers lightly over her soft labia causing her whole body to shudder. He then inched his fingers slowly into her folds to test the wetness there. His finger moved around easily causing a squelching, moist sound.

"You are soaking wet cara, have you been like this all day for me?"

Gwyn bit her lip and nodded. Copia rubbed all around her clit, then up and down and around her inner lips. Gwyn pawed at his growing erection over his cassock as her teased her.

He whispered in her ear, "I bet you would love it if I fucked you right here wouldn't you?"

Gwyn's head fell back and her knees became a little weak with him talking to her this way, "Mmm yes, please."

"Well that is just far too naughty cara." he scolded her softly, "We can't possibly have someone catch us in here. But, I can do this.." Copia eased his middle and ring finger inside her slowly. Gwyn let out a whine as he opened her up. He curved his fingers to find her spot and Gwyn's body jolted in response. Copia pressed his palm against her clit and began to move his hand in and out of her. The leather of the glove squeaked softly as it pressed against her. Gwyn leaned herself against Copia so that she would not lose her balance while he fucked her with his fingers.

Soon Gwyn was panting loudly into Copia's ear, "Tesoro, you must be quieter or we will be found out."

Gwyn buried her face into his shoulder to stifle her moans. After waiting all morning for his touch, Gwyn's orgasm was very close. As Copia went faster, the obscene sounds of her wetness surrounded them.

"Come for me tesoro," Copia whispered in her ear and she immediately came undone, moaning into the collar of his cassock.

Copia removed his fingers slowly from inside her. When she had recovered, Gwyn slowly kissed his lips with genuine appreciation and affection. She could feel her heart swell over this man. She wanted to tell him everything; about Dew, about Aether, and about how she would do anything for him if she could. She never wanted him to leave her side again. "Copia, I…"

Without warning, Gwyn could feel herself get pulled away by her shoulder and shoved to the ground. After the shock, and lamenting the bruise she was going to have on her ass, she looked up to witness a very angry Dewdrop punch Copia in the face.

"Dew, what are you doing?!" Gwyn struggled to get up as quick as she could to stop him. Copia's head was back against the wall, his face grimaced in pain. Before Gwyn could reach him, Dew took a second shot, this time for Copia's gut. Copia doubled over and fell to the floor. Finally Gwyn was able to reach Dew before he was able to hit Copia again, she grabbed his arm and twisted him towards her, "What the fuck Dew! Stop!"

Dew was fuming, his voice echoed loudly in her head, "I thought this was just a job Gwyn?! I come to see you and I find you all over him! What the fuck is this?!"

"Dew, you don't understand?" Gwyn went over to Copia to check and see if he was ok. Copia's face paint was smudged from where Dew hit him and his nose was a little bloody, but he was sitting up and conscious, just watching the scene in front of him.

"What's not to understand?! You were kissing him like you kiss me!" Tears were starting to form in Dew's eyes.

Gwyn stood up and reached for Dew's face, her eyes also starting to well up, "Dew, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't.." Her throat started to close up and she choked on her words.

Dew batted her arm away before she could touch him, "Don't, just fucking don't." Dew stomped away before Gwyn could say anything else to him. Gwyn couldn't stop the tears now, all she could think about was how she had fucked up so much. She turned back to Copia and he was trying to stand up. Gwyn rushed to help him but he put up his hand to stop her.

"No..don't..." Copia glared at her, Gwyn could feel her heart drop into her stomach from the rejection.

Gwyn backed away, "Copia I..I'm so sorry."

Copia's voice was strained from the punch in the stomach he just received, "Let's not do this Gwyn. I can't…I just can't.."

Copia limped away from her, clutching his stomach as he walked. Gwyn wanted to follow the both of them and beg for their forgiveness but it seemed like neither of them wanted to speak to her. Gwyn felt sick to her stomach and completely lost. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands...she felt utterly alone.

\----------

Aether sat alone in his room and watched TV from his bed. He suddenly heard a door slam in the direction of Dewdrop's room next door. * _What the heck is up with him?_ * he wondered, * _Bloody menace sometimes, I swear_.* A few minutes later, there was a small knock on his door.

"Be right there!" He called out. He shuffled into his slippers that sat at the side of his bed and went for the door. When he opened it, Gwyn was on the other side, her eyes red and puffy obviously from crying.

"Gwyn, what's wrong love? Come here." Aether reached out her and Gwyn immediately fell into his arms, pressed her face into his broad chest, and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh Aether, I fucked up so badly this time."

Aether just wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "It's all right, I'm here. You can tell me all about it." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that morning's incident..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but just because I can only handle so much angst.

Dew ran into his room and slammed the door shut, he didn't care if anyone heard him. As soon as he jumped onto his bed face down, he screamed into his pillow. He also used his pillow to wipe away the tears that were forming, he fucking hated crying. Why should he cry anyway, this was not his fault, it was Gwyn's. She lied to him, she told him that her thing with Copia was just a job..apparently it was not, at least not anymore. The image of them kissing played over and over in his head, it made him sick. Dew almost regretted feeling a slight attraction to Copia before. He would never tell anyone that he had those feelings, but he couldn't help feeling something in his groin every time Copia would stare up at him during a solo, inserting his gloved fingers in his mouth. Whenever he did it, Dew thought of his dick in Copia's mouth instead of his fingers. Now though, now he wanted to make Copia choke on his cock, and not in a good way. Dew turned over to lay on his back and pawed at his crotch. * _Fuck, why is thinking about this making me hard, I'm supposed to be sad, not horny!_ * he thought. However, he couldn't deny how much he could use a blow job right now. The problem was that the one person he would normally go to for this, he was exceptionally angry at right now. * _Fuck it._ * He deserved to feel good so he decided to do it on his own, maybe an orgasm would make him feel better. He took out his cock and started to stroke it, very slowly at first. He moved his hand up and down the entire length of his cock, being gentle with the head. Most of the time lately, when he was like this, he would think of Gwyn and fantasize about fucking her. But right now, he wanted to get her face out of his head so he thought of ways he would punish Copia sexually for stealing his girl. Maybe he would tear off his clothes with his claws, possibly nicking Copia's skin a little in the process. Then he'd wrestle Copia to the ground and hogtie him so that he was completely helpless. He'd then prop him up on his knees so that he could use Copia's mouth as he pleased. Dew hoped that Copia would beg him to forgive him, and Dew would be happy to oblige, as long as the Cardinal did a good job with his mouth. Dew stroked his cock faster as he thought of a helpless Copia, tied up and on his knees begging for punishment for what he did. Dew unbuttoned his shirt and shimmied his arms out of the sleeves, the cool air on his bare chest felt good against his hot skin. He imagined himself standing in front of Copia, rubbing the head of his cock over his lips before he forced himself into his mouth. Dew assumed that Copia was probably a little bit into fucking other men from the way he pretended to perform fellatio on the microphone, so he bet feeling another man's cock in his mouth would make Copia hard. But, Dew wouldn't let him cum, he would just have to stay there on his knees, desperately trying to buck his hips while Dew fucked his mouth. Dew imagined Copia's mouth to be warm and wet, and his lips to be soft and full. They would wrap around his cock so well, and when he would start thrusting in and out of Copia's mouth, his lips would swell even more. Dew wanted to know what it was like to fuck Copia's mouth so he got up on his knees on his bed and wrapped his own tail around his cock. The leathery skin of his tail wasn't the same as a mouth, but it allowed his hands to be free to roam the rest of his body. Dew pulled his pants down a little further, stopping at his knees, and he thew the shirt aside that he had taken off before. He began to touch as much of his own bare skin as he could; face, neck, chest, stomach, hips, ass. He touched himself as he tightened his tail around his cock and fucked it. Dew's hips bucked forward as he started to imagine himself inching his way further into Copia's throat, causing him to gag a little. Dew wanted him to gag, he wanted to see tears roll down Copia's cheeks as he grabbed onto the back of his head and forced it forward to take in all of his cock. * _Lord below, his throat would feel so good!_ * Dew could feel his orgasm rising as he thought of Copia's moans vibrating his dick. Dew started to lose it, he couldn't stay upright on his knees anymore so he fell forwards onto his hands. A low whine escaped his throat, "Ah, fuck..yes..mmm." Dew's breathing was so heavy that his mouth started to get dry, but it felt so good that he didn't want to stop. His tail loosened a little so that he could pump into it, the soft skin brushing against the head of his cock. The last thing that Dew fantasized about was reaching his orgasm and milking his cock so that the cum spilled all over Copia's face and dripped down onto his chest. He imagined the look on Copia's face as he wiped the cum from his cheek and put his fingers in his mouth, forcing Copia to taste his cum. Dew would play with Copia's tongue with his fingers, letting him get a full taste of his cum. Back in reality, Dew put his own fingers in his mouth to feel what the Cardinal’s tongue might be like. He rubbed the sides of his tongue with his fingers and then started to use them mimic his cock in Copia's mouth. As he played with his tongue and sucked on his fingers, Dew was still rutting into his tail. He started to go faster and faster, chasing the climax that was so fucking close he could taste it. Finally, he pressed down hard on his tongue and he could feel his thighs and glutes tighten as his seed shot out of him onto his bed and tail. Dew collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily and tail uncoiling from around his dick. He couldn't believe that he just did that, he just fantasized about throat fucking someone he should hate right now, and it was really, really good! The tears started to come out again, and this time flowed much more freely than before. * _Dear Lucifer, what have I done?_ *

\------------

Copia sat in his study reading the same sentence in Latin over and over. He used to be able to translate this easily, but now his mind was too preoccupied with the events of the morning. How did he let himself fall for her so quickly? He should've know she was too good to be true. It was always the same with women, they liked to use him for their own pleasures, none of them ever really cared for him. Well, apart from one, it just so happened that Death wanted her more. Some "friend" Death turned out to be. However, he couldn't deny that Gwyn's absence still made him feel hollow, or was that empty feeling just because he skipped lunch as well as dinner. Probably a little of both, he thought. But, he couldn't possibly eat anything, the notion itself made him feel nauseated. Maybe just something to ease his stomach would make him feel better. He remembered that he had some graham crackers that he liked to share with his rats in a jar in a nearby cabinet so he stood up from his table to seek them out. When he found them, he opened the jar and immediately a few rats came to the cage door. He took a bite of a cracker and then broke off a few pieces for the rats that had come to see him. Usually seeing them eat and holding the food with their tiny, little hands would make him smile, but today he felt nothing. He took another bite of the cracker and then gave the rest of it to the rats. When he closed the cage door, he left his study and went to his bedroom. If he couldn't work or eat, he might as well sleep. Plus his nose and abdomen were still sore from earlier. He took off his shoes, cassock, and biretta and laid down in bed. The tears came first before he finally fell asleep.

\------------

Gwyn had stayed in Aether's room all day and would stay all night since she confessed to him that she didn't want to be alone. However, most of her day was spent asleep as Aether either cuddled with her or watched TV next to her in bed. He knew that she only slept to keep herself from constantly crying, but avoiding the issue really wasn't going to help the situation. As Aether laid next to her at the end of the torturously long day, he thought about what he could do to help her. When she came to him earlier that day and told him what happened, Aether started to feel partially responsible. Of course, Gwyn would never allow him to take any blame, but he couldn't deny that he was the main reason why Gwyn had started keeping secrets from Dew in the first place. It started when she and him had hooked up for the first time. He had been the one to tell her to not tell Dewdrop because he knew how he would react, but he had never planned for his feelings for Gwyn to be so strong, or for their relationship to get to the point that it was. Now, she was keeping everyone she was with a secret from Dew, all because of what he told her. Aether felt so guilty. As he laid there trying to sleep, he started to realize what he had to do.

In the middle of the night, Gwyn woke up to use the bathroom. When she came back, she noticed that Aether was awake.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Gwyn rubbed her eyes, her voice was hoarse and groggy.

"Nah, I've been up awhile. Been thinkin'."

"About?"

"About what I think I need t'do."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I need to tell him, tell Dew, about us. And how I..you know..about him."

"Aeth, babe, you don't have to do this, I wouldn't want you to risk everything just for me."

"No, I really think I need to be the one to tell him, it's the only way we have a chance of fixing this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I am. How about this..you go see the Cardinal tomorrow and I'll handle Dew. Sound like a plan?"

"Well, it's a good a one as any." Gwyn snuggled up close to Aether and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you babe, for always being there for me."

"Of course love, I'd do anything for you." Aether kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes to sleep.

\-----------

Sister Vivian crept into the mausoleum where the dead Papas were being kept and shut the door behind her. She knew exactly where he was and as soon as she saw his glass coffin, she climbed on top. She stared down into the coffin at Emeritus the Third and sighed.

"I still can't believe you are gone my love. But don't worry, I will have you back with me soon enough. And once you are here, we'll do to that stupid Cardinal what they did to you. No one will be able to touch you again, I'll destroy everyone that gets in our way."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read my other stories [Faith is Mine!: A Special Sneak Peek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794892) and [Faith is Mine!: Another Sneak Peek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859356) so you can find out what happened before this chapter.

Now that Gwyn had confessed to Copia, she also made it a point to tell him that Aether was completely fine with sharing her. It was bad enough to be hit by Dewdrop, Copia didn't need to be worried about being assaulted by his rhythm guitarist as well. However, Copia did have trouble understanding how, supposedly, Aether was working to bring Dew over to their side. Gwyn and Copia sat in his study discussing the issue.

"So, how exactly is Aether supposed to convince Dewdrop again?"

"Well, I'm assuming Aether is going to finally confess to him."

"You mean, confess that you and he are also in a relationship?"

"It's actually a little more complicated than that."

"Cara, I'm not sure I understand." Copia was very confused.

"Um, well…Aether is also..in love..with Dew."

Copia sat there for a second trying to put it together in his mind, "So you mean he's…"

"Into men as well? Yep."

"Lord below.." Copia got up from his seat to think. He instantly regretted how sexual he acted towards Aether during shows. It was always just done for a bit of a laugh, he never expected that possibly Aether might also be into what he was doing.

Gwyn didn't quite understand why this seemed to be such a big deal to Copia, but he suddenly looked very uncomfortable and was wringing his hands. She hoped that he didn't have some kind of prejudice. "Is there something wrong with that? I mean, it's not like it's uncommon."

"Oh, no dear. I don't have a problem with it. People can love whomever they like. It's just that, well I'm not sure if you have seen any of the rituals. I just, sometimes...act a little, provocatively with Aether. It was always just for the congregation, to make it interesting. But, I never thought that maybe Aether might you know..like it."

Gwyn laughed, * _So that's why!_ * she thought. Gwyn got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Copia, you don't have to worry about Aether, he's not that nieve. Although, I'm sure if you ever showed him any genuine interest, he'd be all for it."

Copia gave her a contemplative look, "To be honest, I've never really thought about it. I'm not sure that I'd know what to do with another man."

"Eh, it's not much different."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Copia's apartment door.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be?" Copia inquired.

"Do you need me to get it?"

"No, stay. See if you can gather up those translations that Imperator wanted."

"Sure," Gwyn sat back down to her laptop and started to work. Copia left the room and shut the door to the study to let Gwyn work. Copia was always wary of people at his door, especially since the only person that would visit him at this time of day, besides Imperator who was still convolescing, would be Gwyn and she was already with him.

"Who is it?" He spoke through the door. He didn't hear anything through his ears, but did hear a voice come through in his head.

"It's Dewdrop, can I talk to you?"

Copia froze, he was unsure if he should open the door, he didn't want to get punched again. However, Dew did seem calm, it looked like he was just going to have to take the chance. Copia unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you, you know, about yesterday."

"You aren't going to attack me again are you?"

Dew winced, he deserved that. "Ugh, yeah I'm really sorry about that. I just want to talk, I promise."

Copia moved out of the way to let Dew in and guided him towards the sitting room. He contemplated telling Gwyn he was there, but thought he'd give Dewdrop the privacy for the moment. Copia went over to his bar and began to pour to himself a drink while Dew sat on the couch facing the now cool fireplace. He briefly held out the decanter to offer a drink to Dew, but he shook his head to decline. Copia took a sip of brandy before sitting in his chair adjacent to Dew.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Dew sighed audibly, "Well, I did want to formally apologize for uh..you know. I let myself get too carried away. And, for that, I really am sorry."

"I suppose I would've been a bit angry myself if I was in your place, so I can somewhat understand."

"So you forgive me?"

"My dear boy, faces heal, hearts are a little tougher. I was also hurt when I found out, so I do understand. I have now come to accept it, for the most part. It will not be easy."

"Do you love her?"

Copia didn't quite know what to say to that. It felt like he loved her, but hadn't actually said the words to Gwyn yet. Besides, it was far too soon in their relationship to possibly even think about saying those exact words yet. But, he felt that he did need to be honest to Dewdrop.

"I think our relationship is far too new for those exact words. However, I do not wish to be without her. She has made me feel something that I had not for a very long time."

"I can get that. I didn't want to admit it to myself at first." Dew ran a hand worriedly through his hair and over his short horns, "I wasn't sure she even loved me back, but after the tour…I don't know, I guess I finally realized I felt empty without her there."

Copia felt like he was really starting to understand this Ghoul and connect to him. He never really paid much attention to his Ghouls apart from practicing for the band and on the ritual stage, so this was all very enlightening to him.

"I know how you feel. It's almost like I was missing something that I didn't know was lost. She is exceptionally special."

"Yeah.." Dew looked at the floor and his feet solemnly, his mind contemplating Copia's words.

At the entrance of the room, they both suddenly heard a sniffling sound and the two of them turned to see what it was. Gwyn stood there grinning but also had happy tears running down her face, having just heard everything they said about her.

"Gwyn!" Dew stood up and clambered over the couch to run towards her. Copia briefly grimaced over Dew's shoes on his couch, but also stood up to address her. Gwyn held her arms out for Dewdrop and as soon as they connected, Dew lifted her up by the waist from the sheer joy of seeing her again. When he set her back down, they started into a furious kiss that Copia had to look away from out of sheer awkwardness. When their lips finally parted, Dew rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot."

"Dew, it's just as much my fault as yours. I'm sorry I kept it all from you."

"No, babe, I understand. Yeah it sucks, but Aether told me why you did it. The big idiot knows me too well."

Gwyn giggled and wiped the tears from her face, "So I take he was able to lure you into our little quartet? Or is the term 'quadfecta'? Is that even a word?"

Dew laughed at her ridiculousness and smiled, "You are so weird. But yeah I guess so. What is it about him that just sucks you right in?!"

"Well now you see why I like him!"

From the corner of the room, the clinking sound of glass on glass could be heard as Copia refilled his drink. Finally remembering he was also in the room, Gwyn and Dew looked in his direction. Gwyn immediately felt bad for ignoring him after she just heard him say such lovely things about her.

"Oh, shit..Copia I'm so sorry." Gwyn ran over to him and took his hand in her own and brought his fingers to her lips then wrapped her arms around his waist, "Guess we got a little carried away with our reunion. Thank you though.." Gwyn hugged him tightly, "for everything.."

When she broke away, Copia smiled at her and Gwyn brought her lips to his as she cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking his soft side burns with her thumb. As the kiss extended, something clicked in her head and her eyes flew open. Gwyn pulled away but then grabbed onto Copia's hand and started to drag him through the room towards the exit.

Copia willingly went with her, but didn't quite understand what she was doing. "Cara..where are we going?"

"You'll see." When Gwyn reached Dew, she grabbed his hand as well, "You too, come with me."

Now both men were being dragged into the hallway, lead by a very insistent Gwyn. When they reached Copia's bedroom, she let both of them go to open the door. As she walked into the bedroom towards Copia's bed, the two men immediately understood why they were brought here. Copia and Dew both stood in the threshold of the bedroom and looked at each other in fear.

Without taking his eyes off Copia, Dew voiced his trepidations, "Babe, I don't know about this."

Copia also didn't take his eyes off of Dew, "Cara mia, I'm inclined to agree. This may be too soon."

Gwyn ignored them and started to take off her clothes, "Oh, come on you guys..what better way to break the tension?!" Gwyn was only in her bra and panties now. She came up to the two of them and took each of their hands again to pull them further in the room, "Trust me."

Both Dew and Copia took their eyes off of each other to focus on Gwyn. She brought each of them to stand to the side of the bed with her in the middle of the two. She first went to work taking of Copia's gloves one finger at a time, followed by his jacket. He wore his black suit and tails today in a sad attempt at being more "casual" he had told her earlier that day. When the jacket was off, Gwyn worked on the shirt underneath, unbuttoning it and uncovering Copia's chest. Once exposed she dragged her hands across his chest and stomach causing a soft intake of breathe on Copia's part. Gwyn could now feel Dewdrop behind her caressing her back and then down to her hips and buttocks. She felt him pull down her panties and press himself against her behind as she started to take off Copia's pants. Copia took off his own shoes and socks, but Gwyn slid down his tight pants to reveal nothing underneath. Once off, Copia kicked them to the side and pressed a hungry kiss on Gwyn's lips. They moaned in unison as their tongues danced together.

When Gwyn broke away from Copia, she turned to Dewdrop since it was his turn. As Gwyn unbuttoned Dew's shirt, he kicked off his own shoes and socks. Gwyn pulled down Dew's suspenders as she dragged his shirt down his arms and untucked it from his pants. Copia began to kiss and nibble on Gwyn's neck from behind her as Dew's shirt came off. Gwyn knew what pressed Dew's buttons, so she leaned in and went for his neck and clavicle with her mouth. Dew closed his eyes and purred audibly as she used her teeth nip at his skin. With Gwyn leaning forward a little, Copia took hold of Gwyn's hips and pressed himself against her, grinding his growing erection against her and between her thighs. She could feel him get harder against her skin. Next came Dew's pants and boxers, and once Gwyn freed it from it's confines, his cock was already hard and aching to be touched. Gwyn took ahold of it and stroked it slowly as Dew stared into her eyes lustfully. Not able to take it anymore, Dew growled and went in for a furious kiss, biting Gwyn's bottom lip softly when they came up for air. Behind Gwyn, Copia started to unhook her bra, bringing his hands around and under to cup her breasts in his hands. Gwyn inhaled sharply as he brushed his fingers over her nipples and her back arched bringing her head back to rest on Copia's shoulder. Dew made himself useful and removed her bra the rest of the way, tossing it aside.

Now that the three of them were completely undressed, Gwyn hopped up on the bed and kneeled upright, followed by Dew and Copia who stayed in their same positions on either side of her. Since Gwyn still had Dew in front of her, she had him lay back as she bent over to take him into her mouth. As she teased Dew's cock with her tongue, Copia bent down to bring his mouth to her entrance, teasing her hole with his tongue and making sure she was wet and ready for him. Gwyn moaned around Dew's cock from the feeling of Copia's tongue, causing the Ghoul to throw his head back and sigh heavily. When Copia felt she was sufficiently ready, he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, getting it wet with her juices, and then finally plunged himself in her. Gwyn had to stop what she was doing to Dew for a second to get used to the fullness, but she quickly went back to pleasing Dew with her mouth. Dewdrop brought his head back up to look at Copia fucking Gwyn; the scene was much hotter than the Ghoul had expected. Copia wasn't looking at Dewdrop at first and just focused on Gwyn, but finally he caught Dewdrop's gaze and noticed that Dew was staring at him. For a moment Copia blushed and looked away, expecting Dew to look away as well, but when he looked back, the Ghoul was still eyeing him with lust in his eyes. Copia now began to understand why Gwyn liked this Ghoul, he had an intensity in his stare like no others, and looking into Dew's eyes while he was getting sucked off by Gwyn, started to turn Copia on even more. Copia's thrusts started to become faster and harder as he watched the scene in front of him. Dewdrop took ahold of Gwyn's head to hold her still as he took over for her, bringing up his hips to meet her face in an intense rhythm.

There seemed to be some kind of unspoken communication going on between Dew and Copia because Dew suddenly let go of Gwyn and at the same time, Copia withdrew himself from her and lifted her so that she was on her back on top of him, the two of them both facing the ceiling. Dewdrop positioned himself between Gwyn's legs while Copia entered Gwyn again, this time from underneath her. Gwyn lifted herself up a little to lean back on her hands to take Copia easier, all the while watching Dew stroke himself in front of her. Dew went in for a kiss again, then slowly brought his mouth down her body, stopping at each breast to tease and bite at her perfectly pert nipples, then down her stomach to his destination where she and Copia connected. Dewdrop brought her legs open as wide as he could to watch Copia slowly fuck Gwyn, but didn't watch for long because his mind was more interested in her small bundle of nerves that Dewdrop loved having between the two halves of his slightly forked tongue. As soon as his tongue touched her, Gwyn let out a whine of pleasure from having her clit caressed so delicately. Dew licked and sucked at Gwyn's clit until she was a mewling mess, then went further down to put his tongue right on the spot where she joined Copia. Copia could not really see what Dew was doing, but he could start to feel it as Dew used his tongue to push inside Gwyn as well. Then Copia could feel Dew on the base of his cock, moving his tongue around just above his balls. Next, to Copia's surprise, Dewdrop was using his tongue on Copia's balls, teasing the sensitive flesh there. Copia groaned loudly and bucked his hips up towards Gwyn even more as the sensation of Dew's tongue sent shivers through his body. When Dew was finally done teasing Copia, he brought himself up again and stroked himself some more to get himself hard again. Dew then spit onto his hand to lube himself up some more, then rubbed the head of his cock on Gwyn's clit. Before he did anything else, Dewdrop leaned in towards Gwyn and whispered to her mind, "Are you ready for me baby?"

Gwyn had an idea of what he was going to try and it excited her immensely. She nodded to him and kissed him before he backed away again. Dew then began to push his way into her entrance on top of where Copia was still inside her. The three of them moaned in unison, Gwyn from the intense fullness of having two men inside her, and Copia and Dew from the tightness around their cocks. Dew began a slow rhythm, allowing Gwyn to stretch and making sure to not push Copia out. When she was accommodating both of them well, Dew started to move faster, enjoying the feeling of both of them against his cock.

"Fuck..you both feel so good…" Gwyn cried out in ecstasy.

"So good baby." Dewdrop agreed and went in again for another earth-shattering kiss, muffling Gwyn's moans just for a moment. When he came up for air, he rested his head on Gwyn's shoulder as he continued to penetrate her and looked down at Copia. Again Copia blushed at his stare. As Dew's eyes bore into him again, he felt a calloused hand rub on his thigh that he knew had to be Dewdrop's hand. The sensation that ran through Copia as Dew carressed his thigh was unexpectedly erotic for him.

Suddenly, an image flashed into Copia's mind out of nowhere, something that invaded his current thoughts. It was so fast and fleeting that he wasn't sure what it was, but as he concentrated, the image came again. This time he could make out two figures, one pale skinned and naked, kneeling in front of the other one, who was cloaked in shadow. Copia closed his eyes and focused. He finally realized that the figure kneeling was himself, and standing before his own image was an equally unclothed Dewdrop about to plunge his cock into Copia's mouth.

Upon seeing the face of Dew in his head, his eyes flew open and he was confronted with the face of the real Dewdrop, grinning at him from behind Gwyn's shoulder and licking his lips hungrily. Copia instinctly reached his hand up to Dew's face, at first carressing his cheek softly, then bringing his fingers to Dew's mouth. It seemed like Copia knew exactly what to do and, without thinking, he plunged two of his fingers into Dewdrop's mouth for him to suck on and tease with his tongue. Dew closed his eyes and mewled as Copia played with his tongue. As the scene continued, Dew's thrusts became more intense as he climbed towards his peak. Soon, the hand that had been carressing Copia's thigh started to dig it's claws into his skin as Dew's orgasm built up inside him. The pain that emanated from his leg only served to make the heat rise in Copia's groin even more. Finally, when Copia plunged his fingers further into Dew's mouth and pressed down on his tongue slightly, Dewdrop's body convulsed as he came violently inside of Gwyn. At the last second, Dew's claws scraped over Copia's thigh, which also sent him over the edge. The two of them coming together inside her made Gwyn's muscles tighten and gasp out her orgasm.

With the three of them completely drained, they collapsed in a heap. Copia wrapped his arms around Gwyn's middle and shifted her over to the side of him next to Dew who had already fallen over on his side. As the three of them laid there breathing heavily, Gwyn made sure to comment on the situation, "Well, that was quite the icebreaker.." After a second of contemplation, the three of them erupted in laughter, unable to deny that Gwyn was absolutely correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have something to say. You can also find me on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram (same username for them all.)


End file.
